In The Mouth of the Wolf
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Klaroline! In 1864 Caroline Salvatore lives with her brothers in Mystic Falls. She's tired of the same old thing when the Mikaelsons come to town bringing excitement along. She's particularly drawn to one of the brothers, Klaus, who seems to return her feelings as well. At the same time Katherine is hiding in the Salvatore mansion. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: They Came to Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:** A few notes before we go on. Since I'm almost done with The Nobodies I decided to start a less confusing story. So here it is! I hope you guys like it! Firstly, I don't think I'm going to have Elena in this. At least starting out I don't think that may change in the future. Secondly it's all set in 1864 and will mostly follow the storyline from then, the only difference is all of the characters will be in it, except Elena for now, and Klaus finds Katherine earlier than in the 2000's. Thirdly Caroline is a Salvatore and Bonnie is her maid. Matt is her tutor and Tyler is her wannabe suitor. I hope you guys like this! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Summary:** In 1864 Caroline Salvatore dreams of a world outside of Mystic Falls. She's bored by her southern town and since Katherine Pierce came to town has been being ignored by her brothers, Stefan and Damon. They are too busy with Katherine to notice her. She tries to fill her time with her studies and spending time with her maid Bonnie, as well as avoiding the advanced of Mr. Lockwood, but there seems to be not one thing that makes her happy, until a mysterious family comes to town and one man, Nik, in particular begins to show her the world. Klaus comes to Mystic Falls to make Katherine suffer and while in town meets a beautiful woman that seems to distract him from his doppleganger two fall in love just as things in the small town heat up.

**Couples**: KLAROLINE of course, Kennet, and I'm not sure to have Katherine with it's up to you guys: Kalijah, or Kafan.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, if they did Klaroline would have their own show and Elena would be not on it.

**Chapter 1 They Came to Mystic Falls**

_1864 New Orleans_

Niklaus Mikealson gazed out the window into the drenched streets of New Orleans. He watched the carriages pass the mansion he shared with his siblings, he considered each passerby with disinterest.

"Waiting for someone?" the female voice pierced the previously silent air.

Klaus didn't have to turn to know that it was his sister.

"Observing." Klaus said finally turning from the window and looking towards Rebekah.

She rolled her eyes knowing he was lying.

"Elijah's back. He has news." Rebekah said before leaving the room.

Klaus took a minute gathering himself before following his little sister out of the room. He walked down the long hallways passing the various paintings and works of art he'd created over his many years on this earth. He strode down the stairs of the mansion and past the various blood bags he considered his servants. He finally came to stand in the foyer where his brother usually came after his travels. Elijah would sit down with a servant for a drink and then come directly to Klaus, but on this night Klaus was anxious to know of Elijah's finds.

Klaus had recently been to visit the witches and they told him that she was found. Elijah would bring him good news and he would finally gain the vengeance he'd so desperately wanted since 1492 and Katerina Petrova had slipped through his fingers. His fingers twitched with the anticipation of wrapping them around her neck and snapping it in two. He looked forward to her death and hoped the witches were right, at least for their sakes.

"Niklaus." Elijah said dropping the servant and delicately whipping his mouth on a handkerchief. Klaus didn't pay the bleeding servant any mind and instead walked up to his brother with an anxious look on his face.

"Rebekah said you have news." Klaus said eyeing his brother.

"Indeed I do." Elijah said getting up and going over to the liquor cabinet. Klaus narrowed his eyes not wanting to play games with his brother.

"And?" Klaus asked when Elijah didn't say anything.

"I found her." Elijah said glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

"Where?" Klaus asked stepping closer eager for the information Elijah had.

Elijah chuckled and took a sip of the liquor he'd poured into a tumbler. He swirled the liquid around the glass before giving his brother a particularly deadly smirk before answering.

"Mystic Falls." Elijah said shaking his head slightly.

Klaus's lips spread into a sinister smile. "Home sweet home." He said before leaving the room to go wake the servants and ready themselves for travel. There was no time to waste. He had a woman to torture.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

Caroline stared out the window of her room. She could see into the front yard and watched annoyed as her older brothers played with their new guest. Caroline couldn't help but distaste the girl, whether it was because she was taking her brother's from her or because there was something off about her she wasn't sure. All Caroline Salvatore new was since that girl had arrived the night before her brothers seemed to follow her around everyone and listen to everything she said.

Caroline wasn't sure how the girl even came to be there except that Stefan had brought her home last night and asked papa if she could stay with them. She was an orphan from Atlanta or some such and of course papa had taken to the girl as well.

Then that morning when Damon came home from University he was equally as smitten. Caroline didn't see the big deal. The girl wasn't that handsome. She wasn't that intelligent. She in fact seemed stupid and dull, but of course Caroline was a woman so what did she know.

She huffed angrily as she saw her brothers' laugh with glee as Katherine Pierce raced around the lawn. She turned from the window having had enough of seeing her brothers' with Katherine. She was bored and longed for some company, something, which always seemed to eluded her.

"Miss Salvatore?" a knock came from her bedroom door and Caroline smiled to see her maid, Bonnie come in to the room.

"Bonnie! How many times have I told you to just call me Caroline!" Caroline exclaimed getting up to greet her maid and closest friend. The only person she could really call a friend at least.

"Yes, Miss Sal—I mean, Miss Caroline." Bonnie said giving her a sheepish smile.

Caroline smiled and ushered her into the room.

"How do you do?" Caroline asked pulling her towards the bed desperate for conversation of any sort. She had tried to talk at breakfast, but was outshined by Katherine's tales of woe on the hard roads.

"I am quite well and yourself Miss Caroline?" Bonnie asked smiling at her.

Caroline shrugged and her gaze traveled back towards her window.

"Just another day." She said before glancing back over to Bonnie. "What would you like to do today? Shop perhaps? We could go into town! Maybe take a walk in the forest! I came—" Caroline began to ramble.

"I'm sorry Miss. Caroline your father had me come get you so you could begin your studies, your tutor is here." Bonnie said giving her an apologetic smile.

Caroline groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Typical! A beautiful day and no one to share it with." She grumbled before sitting up and going towards her vanity to freshen herself up before she went to go meet Mr. Donovan.

"You know Mr. Donovan looks particularly handsome this morning, Miss Caroline." Bonnie said with a giggle.

Caroline joined in after chastising her.

After a few minutes Caroline let out an eye roll and a sigh before leaving the sanctuary of her room to go have her lessons with Mr. Donovan.

Her lessons tended to be boring, but her and Mr. Donovan had developed a sort of friendship something she was most grateful for. At first she thought she had feelings for Mr. Donovan, but after much pensive behavior she decided that it was just friendship between her and Mr. Donovan, although he was lovely to look at when you were made to read Chaucer and Shakespeare and to do arithmetic.

"Miss Salvatore." Matt Donovan said smiling at his pupil and standing to take her chair out of the desk they studied at.

"Mr. Donovan." She said with a slight curtsy and a smile.

"How do you do?" he asked sitting down across from her.

She shrugged, "as good as to be expected when I have to learn on this gorgeous day." She said a sigh.

Mr. Donovan laughed and pushed his glasses up upon his face. "I'll try to make it fun today." He said before bringing out their learning books and getting started on the lessons for the day. Caroline tried to pay attention, but all she could hear was the laughter of her brothers and that damn Katherine Pierce.

* * *

"Caroline we are having a dinner party tomorrow evening." Giuseppe Salvatore said at breakfast the next morning.

Caroline looked up from her breakfast plate surprised she was being addressed. She felt like no one had talked to her in days.

"Dinner party?" Caroline asked confused.

"You know you have people over, boring conversations with people you've known since birth, and then we all get piss drunk with the occasion food item thrown in." Damon said looking over at his younger sister teasingly.

Caroline smiled and laughed under her breath as her father glared at his oldest son.

"Enough Damon we have a guest." Giuseppe said nodding at Katherine who was engaged in conversation with Stefan.

The two stopped talking when they noticed everyone looking at them.

"What's the party for?" Caroline asked turning to look at her father.

"Our guest of course. I thought it would be nice to introduce her around town, invite some of our friends." Her father said.

Katherine beamed at him and then looked around the table. "I just want to thank you again for your hospitality. I've thoroughly enjoyed my time here so far." Katherine said looking at all of them apiece.

Caroline looked down at her plate so she wouldn't roll her eyes at Katherine's obvious sucking up.

"…Caroline can take you to town." Stefan was saying when Caroline finally rejoined the conversation. She frowned having heard her name in possibly making plans.

"That sounds lovely!" Katherine said gushing and looking over at the young blonde woman.

"What sounds lovely?" Caroline asked.

"Honestly Care, what is going on in that head of yours." Damon said looking over at his sister with a teasing smile.

She rolled her eyes and looked over at Stefan and Katherine.

"What's lovely?" Caroline asked again.

"We are going shopping." Katherine said clapping her hands together in excitement.

Caroline frowned feeling her stomach drop. "Shopping?" Caroline asked staring at the brunette as if she'd never heard the word before.

"You know, something you like." Damon said smirking at her. She glared at him.

"Papa I—" Caroline began to say trying to get out of the obligation to take Katherine to town.

"I think that sounds like a grand plan, Stefan! Damon can take them I have things I'd like to discuss with you, Stefan." Giuseppe said before standing up from the table.

Stefan frowned as his father told him to meet him in his study in thirty minutes. Katherine on the other hand excitedly left the table to go get ready for their outing. That left Damon and Caroline at the table picking at their remains.

"You aren't excited as you usually are for shopping, Care." Damon said nudging his sister.

Caroline shrugged, "not in the mood." She mumbled dreading the prospect of going shopping with Katherine.

"Not in the mood! You! Never!" Damon exclaimed laughing and putting an arm around the back of Caroline's chair.

They were silent a few minutes before Caroline turned to Damon a serious look upon her face.

"I don't want to go." Caroline blurted out.

Damon frowned, "but you love shopping." He said.

"I don't want to go." She repeated.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"I just…don't." Caroline said looking away.

Damon paused and put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"What's this really about Caroline?" Damon asked cautiously.

Caroline shrugged him off and then stood from the table. She regarded him with a calm look and then gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad your home, brother." She said before kissing his forehead and going to her room to ready herself for town.

An hour later Caroline found herself in one of the boutiques in town. She had begged Bonnie to come along, but she had too many chores to do and would be scolded if she didn't finish everything. Caroline had been dragging her feet the entire time not wanting to be there as her brother and Katherine flirted.

Caroline shook her head at the sight of them giggling in a corner. She didn't know how her brother's couldn't see the truth. That girl was trouble and she was playing with both of them. Caroline wasn't stupid she could see that. Caroline gazed at the many dresses and fabrics in the store vaguely wondering what would look the best on her for tomorrow night.

"Care, we're going to go to the next shop." Damon said coming over to her. Caroline nodded, "I think I'll stay here for a few minutes." Caroline said mostly as a reprieve from the pair. Katherine shot her a smile and then she and Damon went off together. Caroline screwed her face up and made a silent gagging sound. She really disliked that girl. Caroline took her time browsing so she wouldn't have to go search for them. She was looking at a particularly nice blue material and comparing it to a green one when someone spoke from behind her.

"The blue would look best." An English female voice said.

Caroline glanced behind her and saw a blonde woman dressed in a lush but modest gown. Caroline smiled at the woman and then went back to her decision.

"Do you think?" Caroline asked holding the materials closer to her to see them clearer.

"The blue." The woman said again.

Caroline nodded and then placed the green material down before turning to the woman.

"Thanks." Caroline said smiling at the blonde.

"You don't have a shopping partner?" the blonde asked.

Caroline frowned, "it's complicated. I'm Caroline Salvatore by the way." Caroline said introducing herself.

"Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah said giving her a shy smile.

"Where is your shopping partner?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I have brothers." Rebekah said in way of an explanation.

Caroline laughed, "so do I." she said.

"You can never get them to shop!" Rebekah said joining in with the other girl's laugher.

"Like pulling teeth, although my oldest will come with me, he's too overprotective to leave me alone long." Caroline said shaking her head and thinking about Damon.

"I have a brother like that as well." Rebekah said empathy leaking into her voice.

"Are you from around here?" Caroline asked curious about her accent.

"England originally, but we are visiting relatives, the Fells do you know them?" Rebekah said.

"Yes, I know their children. They're very nice! I didn't realize they were English." Caroline said thoughtfully.

Rebekah laughed, "Indeed we're distant relatives." Rebekah said.

"I see. Well welcome to Mystic Falls! I hope you are getting settled in comfortably." Caroline gushed.

"Thank you! We are, at least for now." Rebekah said vaguely.

"Care, come on let's go home." Damon called into the shop interrupting the pair of them. Caroline and Rebekah looked over at him, but already he was gone.

"I guess I should go, it was really nice meeting you though! I hope to see you again." Caroline said giving her a smile before going to the register to pay for the material and leaving the shop. Rebekah watched her go for a minute before going back to browsing for her own materials and gowns. She wished she'd asked Caroline her opinion on some of them.

* * *

As the sun set Rebekah returned to the Fell mansion. Kol had compelled all of the servants of the household, Klaus had compelled the Fells to let them inside and now they were living easily and drinking as much blood as they wanted from the various blood bags. They had easily concocted a story to tell the townsfolk about them being the Fells' long lost relatives. The Fells were of course compelled so they weren't a problem and since they were prosperous and rich they would be invited to all of the latest social events. Rebekah just wished the mansion wasn't so far.

"Rebekah's home." Kol announced lounging on the couch as he drank a servant.

"Indeed." Klaus mumbled looking up from some paperwork.

"Find out anything?" he asked eyeing her as she sat down with some bags.

She shrugged, "Just talked to the locals, nothing too interesting." She said vaguely.

"Doesn't sound promising, but this town isn't very big, there aren't many places Katerina Petrova can hide." Klaus mused.

"I bet she's in the mouth of the wolf." Kol said tossing the servant to the floor and standing up.

"Sounds like Katerina." Klaus said.

"I suppose we'll have to start getting to know the locals to be invited out to social events and the like." Elijah said from across the room a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other.

"I know just where to start too." Rebekah said her mind floating to the Salvatore girl she met.

(An: WHat do you guys think? Please review and let me know!)


	2. Chapter 2: She Ran from Him

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I was a little worried no one would like the story. It's kinda old school. Anyway I forgot one couple that will be appearing in the story and that's **Mabekah**! Yay! Anywho this chapter things are heating up! I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know! I like feedback!

**Thank you: Jinx-inside, Guest, Klaroline-lovegames, MJTE, AnonAlways, EmmaRedVelvet, Guest, CharlotteMikaelsonWinchester92!**

**Enjoy**!

**Chapter 2 She Ran from Him**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Caroline picked at the salad on her plate as the cacophony around her reached an all time high. She looked up slowly from her plate to see Mr. Lockwood staring across the table at her giving her a lecherous smile. She bit her lip to keep from giving him a disgusted look and gagging into her food.

She looked towards Damon who was telling a ridiculous tale about University to some of the prominent daughters in town. Then Caroline looked towards Stefan on the other side of the table who was in deep conversation with Katherine. Katherine looked enthralled with him and Caroline felt sick as she took all of this in. She looked to her father for support, but found him talking to his fellow council members about some such matter.

She was bored, she wasn't even going to hide it anymore. This was supposed to be a dinner party for Katherine and all she felt was as if she was on the cusp of a great precipice and the only way to get out was to fall. She felt shackled to the table and all of a sudden she needed to get out of there. The din was killing her senses and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Abruptly Caroline stood up and quietly exited the room. She didn't think any one noticed.

That's what she thought at least.

Caroline went into the back of the mansion until she reached the French doors that led out into the back patio. Once she reached the cool fresh air she took a deep breath and steadied herself on the railing.

"Miss Salvatore." A male voice said behind her.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and wished with all her might it wasn't Mr. Lockwood who'd followed her into the night.

She turned around slowly and cursed her luck when she stared him right in the eye.

"Mr. Lockwood." She said trying to smile politely at him and failing. He had always made her feel uncomfortable as if he had a secret. Now was worse since they were the only two around.

"How are you this evening?" he asked as if he hadn't asked her that when he and his parents had come for dinner.

"Feeling ill actuality. Thanks for asking." Caroline said letting a slight amount of snark slip in.

Tyler didn't acknowledge her statement and instead moved closer.

"That sounds good. I couldn't help but admire your beauty tonight. That dress is…superb." Mr. Lockwood said eyeing her hungrily.

Caroline felt even more ill as she saw the look in Tyler's eyes. She turned away trying to decide what she should do. She finally opted to go back inside since she didn't seem to have any other choice. It was either that or run into the woods and she knew she'd get lost if she did that. She got lost when it was daylight, how would she find her way in the dead of night.

She gave Mr. Lockwood another polite smile and then went to move around him to go back inside, but Tyler's hand grabbed her arm tightly and then loosened slightly as if realizing he was being too forward.

"Miss Salvatore I enjoy your company, would you mind if we stayed here for a bit longer?" Tyler asked anxiously staring into her eyes.

Caroline tried to pull her arm away feeling even more uncomfortable from Tyler's close proximity and the look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Lockwood, I need to be getting inside I only stepped out for a short moment." Caroline said trying again to release her arm, but his grip was steal and he didn't seem to care in the slightest he might be hurting her.

"Please Miss Salvatore I would like to converse with you." Tyler said pulling her close to him.

Caroline's expression darkened and she struggled to break free. "Please! Mr. Lockwood I would like to go back inside." She said struggling with all of her might, but she was no match for Tyler Lockwood who had a good fifty pounds of muscle on her. He was giving her that hungry look again and he didn't seem to hear her pleas. It was like he had one thing on his mind and it wasn't letting her go. She could feel the fear bubbling up inside of her and she wished that she was stronger or in the least that Tyler wasn't ignoring her.

"Mr. Lockwood!" she cried out again when he didn't let her go.

"Miss Salvatore I've admired you from afar for years! Since we were small! These games you play with me, I cannot take it anymore. I want you. I want to make you mine." He said pulling her to his chest and staring at her lecherously. She felt her inside drop not knowing exactly what he meant, but nothing good of that she was sure.

"Please! Mr. Lockwood!" Caroline shouted thrashing wildly around.

"Stop! I want to touch you." Tyler said ignoring her movements and instead lay a finger on her heaving bosom trailing it across the skin that peaked from the dress.

Before she knew what was going on, Tyler's lips descended upon hers and he was crushing her mouth to hers. As if her fighting instinct kicked in Caroline—who didn't respond to the kiss—with all of her might pulled her heeled foot up and then out kicking him right in the family jewels and he immediately let her go falling to the ground in agony. Since her fight or flight instinct had kicked in Caroline instead of running back into the house for help ran into the woods she was trying to avoid going into in the first place. She ran as far as she could from him when she realized how stupid running into the woods had been. She smacked her hand against her head and groaned angrily knowing she was lost in the woods.

She tried to quell her shaking nerves with turning around to walk in the direction she came from, but after running such a ways she wasn't sure which way was right. She huffed and began to stomp through the underbrush catching her new dress on snags and branches. She tried to not think of the situation she'd gotten herself in and instead prided herself on kicking Mr. Lockwood where it counted. She also tried not to think of her ruined heels and dress. She sang to herself quietly trying to calm herself down. That worked until she heard the wolves howl.

* * *

Klaus was enjoying the full moon that night. He had gone out earlier in the day with his favorite horse and didn't want to come back after he realized it was the full moon. Since finding out about Mikael not being his real father and actually being part wolf he desired to stay out in the moonlight more. He also liked to be around other wolves. He had heard them howling so he decided to seek them out, out of interest. What better night to hunt and interact with wolves than on a full moon, he'd thought as he trotted in the moonlight.

He liked to hunt when he could. It was an interesting transition since before he liked to hunt humans and after finding out about his heritage he enjoyed hunting animals as well. If he had the time and energy especially on a full moon he liked to hunt animals, that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy drinking from the vein, but sometimes animals were harder to hunt. Animals seemed to have a 6th sense about what was to come whereas humans caved in to anything if it was desirable enough.

As he hunted he liked to think about what happened when he did capture the doppleganger and he could be in his full form. He craved to be in his full form as a hybrid, as the most powerful creature on earth. Power was his biggest desire. With power he had everything. As a hybrid he'd get everything he wanted and Mikael would never kill him. Yes, all he needed first was the doppleganger and before the doppleganger he needed Katerina Petrova to suffer for what she took from him.

Klaus smirked to himself as he trotted on his horse enjoying the full moon and the silence of just him and his thoughts. The wolves had gone silent for now.

He frowned when he realized, however that it wasn't as silent as he previously thought. He stopped his horse and stretched his hearing as far as he could to hear the different sounds. He heard rodents in the woods, owls, snakes, and finally someone walking. Or more like stomping. They weren't that far off either perhaps half a mile.

Klaus got off his horse and tied him to a tree before running silently through the woods to hear who the intruder on his peaceful time was. As he came to a clearing he saw a woman sitting on a broken tree root humming to herself. She was picking the petals off a flower and staring at the ground as if it was normal for woman to be in the woods at such a late hour. He stared at her in awe of her beauty, he'd never seen anyone as lovely as she was. The moonlight glowed upon her as she sat on the log picking at her flower, oblivious to the world. She had long blonde hair that was in soft curls and pale flawless skin. Her cheeks were brushed with a faint pink and her lips were the color of red roses. He could tell when she stood up her body was also fairly well off too, with a nice bust and a lush, but tight body. She was perfect. She was an angel. He knew then that he wanted her like he wanted no one else. She would be his, he vowed as he watched her throw the flower stem onto the floor.

He turned away from her reluctantly and went to go retrieve his horse and then he rode it over to her as if that was what he'd been doing all along. He made sure to be loud as not to scare her and when he reached the clearing he was surprised to find her not there. He frowned in annoyance and dismounted his horse getting ready to search for her. Just as he stepped away from the stallion a branch came flying out of no where and he caught it easily before it connected with his body.

"Oh!" the woman said surprised when she saw him holding the branch she tried to swing at him.

"Oh. Indeed." Klaus said with a small chuckle. Instead of feeling annoyed he couldn't help, but admire the girl's tenacity.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked not moving a muscle from holding the branch.

He followed her example by not moving his hand from the stopped branch. "Out for a jaunt, I suppose. But I could ask the same from you." Klaus said smirking at her.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you what I'm doing out here…" she said trailing off.

"You could be a mad man for all I know." She added frowning at him.

Klaus laughed, "yes, I could be. But I promise I'm not. Like I said just out with my horse." He said gesturing behind him to the steed.

"Oh my! I love horses!" the woman gushed finally dropping the branch and walking towards the large white horse.

"He's beautiful." She said in awe at the giant creature.

"Indeed." Klaus said gazing upon the woman.

"So what are you doing out here?" Klaus asked after a few minutes of the woman stroking the horse.

She looked behind her and over to him in contemplation.

"I'm lost." She said begrudgingly.

Klaus smirked, "lost? How did this come to be?" he asked curiously.

"I was at a dinner and I got…bored." She said apologetically.

Klaus's smirk deepened, "and then you got lost?" he asked teasingly.

She shrugged and then nodded, "yes. Something like that." she said.

"I see." He said watching her.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He said finally introducing himself.

"Caroline Salvatore." She said turning to smile at him.

"It's nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand.

She curtsied for him and then turned back to the horse.

"Are you from around here?" Klaus asked enjoying watching her.

"Over yonder I think." She said gesturing in a vague direction.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" Klaus asked as she finally turned to face him fully.

She shrugged, "I suppose I must. They'll begin to wonder where I am soon." She said forlornly.

"Who is they?" Klaus asked semi-afraid to hear the answer. He figured if she was married he could easily kill the man off.

"My brothers and father." She said and then smiled. "You know I met a woman with an English accent yesterday as well, are you related by any chance?" Caroline asked.

"A woman?" Klaus asked frowning and then a light went off in his head, "Rebekah?"

Caroline nodded, "that's the one."

"My sister." Klaus said dryly.

"She was nice. I liked her." Caroline said with a smile. "She helped me pick my dress, although it's ruined now." Caroline said looking down at the torn skirts. "I suppose it's my own fault for running into the woods." She said shaking her head at her stupidity.

"I'm sure it can be fixed." Klaus said quietly.

"I hope so. It was such a lovely blue." She said sadly.

"Would you like to go home now? It's getting late, I'm sure your family will wonder where you are." Klaus said.

"Perhaps. How do I know you aren't a mad man?" Caroline asked smirking at him.

"Do I seem like one?" Klaus asked with a laugh.

"Not yet, but looks can be deceiving." Caroline said joining in with him.

Klaus eyed her with interest before nodding to his horse.

"Do you need help?" Klaus asked.

Caroline shook her head and tried to mount the horse. She struggled with getting on him with all of her many skirts, so after awhile Klaus helped her onto him.

"There." She said happily sitting side saddle while Klaus got on the horse as well and they set off for the road.

"Where do you live?" Klaus asked again.

Caroline gave him the area name and he set off for the vague direction.

"Where in England are you and your family from?" Caroline asked afraid to look back at him. She'd never been this close to a man before. She felt weird, like little tingles in her stomach.

"London. Rebekah told you of our relatives?" Klaus asked steering the horse.

"Yes." Caroline said starting to feel nervous from their close proximity. After all she'd just met Mr. Mikaelson.

"Have you lived in Mystic Falls all your life?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Sadly yes. I haven't been anywhere." Caroline said forlornly.

"No where?" Klaus asked astounded.

"Nope. Just Mystic Falls. Papa says I'll probably never leave. Damon's the only one who's left in our family and he went away to University. But he didn't go far, just to the University of Virginia." Caroline rambled.

"And do you have schooling?" Klaus asked.

"I have a tutor. After I'm done I'm sure papa will marry me off." Caroline said glancing behind her to look at him.

Klaus tightened his jaw not liking the image of Caroline being married off.

"Are you married, Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I am not." Klaus said smirking.

"Good." Caroline said quickly and then began to stutter, "I just mean it would be improper for us to be so close if you were married. Or I was married. Or I mean…I'm sorry I say such inappropriate things." Caroline babbled.

Klaus laughed, "It's quite alright." He said before stopping in front of a large mansion.

"Is this your home?" Klaus asked looking at Caroline who was staring at the gravel too embarrassed to look up.

"Oh! Yes!" Caroline said surprised to have gotten to her home already and also a little sad. Would she see Klaus again?

"Thank you!" Caroline said trying to figure out a way off the horse. Klaus smirked and dismounted first before helping her off. As he helped her down she smiled at him as their eyes met. Caroline felt something she'd never felt before zoom through her, an electric shock. She took a breath in surprised by the combined contact of Klaus's hand and his eyes that created the foreign feeling inside her.

The spell was broken by Damon screaming her name, however. Typical. Caroline closed her eyes in embarrassment and groaned inwardly. Way to ruin my moment, big brother she cursed mentally.

"Care! Caroline!" Damon shouted running towards them. He came to a halt surprised to see a man and horse with her.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon demanded to know staring at Klaus with disdain.

"This is Mr. Mikaelson, he helped me." Caroline said introducing Klaus who had a smirk still on his face.

"Mr. Mikaelson…Thank you." Damon said begrudgingly.

"Caroline has a tendency to run off." He added taking his sister by the arm and pulling her to him.

"Damon! By nice. He saved me." Caroline scolded her brother.

"It's alright, Miss Salvatore, it was just a coincidence. Although I'm glad I could help." Klaus said smirking.

"Thank you." Caroline said smiling at him.

Klaus nodded and got back on his horse. He gazed down at Caroline with longing in his eyes.

"I hope we meet again, Miss Salvatore. Goodnight Mr. Salvatore." Klaus said before turning his horse around and disappearing into the night.

The siblings watched him go before Damon turned to Caroline with an angry look.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Caroline." Damon said dragging her towards the house.

"Damon." Caroline whined trying to unleash herself from him.

"By the way, stay away from him. He seems like a creep." Damon said glancing back over his shoulder at where Klaus had disappeared from.

"Whatever." Caroline mumbled as they finally got into the house.

She couldn't help but think about Klaus as she got ready for bed that night, after the furious shouting her father had given her and the apology she was made to give Tyler. She wasn't sorry she'd run into the woods at all.

After all she'd met Klaus.

(A/n: So?! What did you guys think? They met! Finally. lol. For those of you who read Nobodies I'll be posting the last chapter soon. I have a busy weekend ahead of me cuz it's my birthday so I'll try and update i have a plan ride so that should kill some time. anyway please let me know what you think! Please reivew!)


	3. Chapter 3: They Have a Plan

**Author's Note:** Firstly I want to THANK EVERYONE who reviewed the nobodies! I have no way to thank you guys now so I hope you are reading this because i totally apprecaite it! THANK YOU! As for a sequel to Nobodies for alt universe...im not sure...I'll consider it. Secondly And **THANK YOU** everyone for reviewing and reading, favoriting, and following this story! It's going to get hot, i promise! Anyway THANK YOU! I'm surprised that people like it so far. As for **Guest** asking if it's going to have smutty, yes it will, it'll just take longer since it's in the 1800's and people generally didn't have sex up against trees to my knowledge at least. but ill change the rating when that happens. for now T. Thirdly, i know a lot of u guys were enraged that caroline had to apologize to tyler for assaulting her, but thats how it was in the 1800s woman had no will or freedom, so it sucks, but i want this story to be pretty histrorically accurate so im sorry if i offending some people, that wasnt my intention. I hope you guys continue to read. Swear there wont be anymore things like that except for tyler being a douche. Fourthly not a lot of klaroline in this chapter, but there will be a ton next. just a forwarning. lots of Barbie friendship. Fifthly, please review and let me know what you think! I apprecaite the feedback! Lastly there wont be any Elena since no one seems to want it. also thanks for the bday wishes! it was awesome.

**Thank you: sasusakufan2357, sweetandlow1012, Guest, JuseaPeterson(x2!), Guest, The Tomboy in Pink, MJTE, Grace5231973, EyesLikeLiquidFire, Jessnicole (x2), MyloveforKlaroline(x2!), syd, Jeremy Shane, Kilera, AnonAlways, Klaroline-lovegames, jinx-inside(x2), mystery Girl3, Blazinghorse, EmmaRedVelevt, Draco-Harry-lover1, Natasha, Guest**

**Chapter 3 They Have a Plan**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Klaus walked into the mansion with a small smile on his face his thoughts still with Caroline Salvatore. He couldn't help but find himself enticed by her after their encounter in the woods. Granted she was very beautiful, but he found himself drawn to her in other ways as well. She'd proven herself smart, albeit she was lost, but she was aware of her surroundings. She had hidden from him and tried to protect herself although he could easy overtake a tiny blonde and a weak weapon such as a branch, but it was still invigorating to meet someone who stood up to him. Neither the less she seemed like a smart woman and he wanted to get to know her better, something he rationalized in his mind as a good idea.

Besides he figured she might know who Katarina was as well. Getting to have the blonde woman and capturing Katarina to torture her would kill two birds with one stone.

He liked the plan he was slowly making in his mind and by the time he had entered the Fell mansion he was concocting a way to meet Caroline again, although he didn't want his siblings to know about his newfound interest, especially Elijah.

"Where've you been?" Rebekah demanded to know as she looked away from the mirror in the hallway.

"Out." Klaus said pushing past her and into the parlor.

"Let's have a family meeting, shall we?" Klaus added gesturing into the parlor for his sister to come along. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him and then followed begrudgingly.

"Where's Kol?" Klaus asked seeing Elijah in the parlor reading a novel.

"Out with the locals I'd assume." Elijah said turning the page of his book.

"The locals? What locals would hang out with him and not be scared off?" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Ladies of the night I presume. He mentioned he'd found a nice brothel outside of the town limits." Elijah said with disdain.

"Typical Kol." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"What is so typical of Kol?" a voice demanded to know behind them.

"We were wondering where you were deer brother." Rebekah said glancing towards Kol in the doorway.

"Jealous are we, sister? That I found a lady and you have yet to find a man to tempt your interest." Kol said sauntering into the room and collapsing beside Rebekah.

"Not a chance." Rebekah said rolling her eyes and moving away from him.

"Jealousy is unbecoming, Bekah." Kol said laughing.

"K—" Rebekah began but was cut off by Klaus silencing them.

"We need to figure out how to lure Katarina out of hiding." Klaus said glaring at his siblings save for Elijah.

"I was thinking we could have a ball. I met a lovely girl in town a few days ago whom I can assure you probably knows all of the people in town. I think she could be of great use to us." Rebekah said proud that she had more information than her brothers.

"A ball? That is your grand plan?" Kol asked snorting.

"Rebekah we want to keep a low profile, we don't want to be inviting the entire town to know we're here." Elijah said picking imaginary lint off his trousers.

"Really! It's a good plan! Make friends with the girl, find out what she knows, and we probably will find Katarina! I mean, she's a local and one of the founding family members of the town! I bet her family knows a bunch." Rebekah argued.

"How do you know she's a founding member? Did she tell you this?" Kol asked laughing at his sister.

"No but—" Rebekah argued.

"I think we should go to this brothel and come up with a different plan! So many lovely girls there! The large amount of ladies and alcohol will jog our brains and we'll come up with a brilliant plan! One with lots of blood and woman." Kol said excitedly.

"Blood, alcohol and woman? That's your plan? Are you being serious, Kol?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"I think we should just quietly search the town. Don't alert anyone to our presence and don't get to know the locals, just in and out." Elijah said nodding liking his plan.

"Terrible! The locals are the best part!" Kol whined.

"Both of your plans are—" Rebekah began but was cut off by Klaus yelling.

"Quiet! Everyone! Quiet! All of your plans are bleeding awful! Bloody hell! Here's what we are going to do, Rebekah you are going to spend time with your new friend. I don't care how, shopping, tea time and invite to dinner I don't bleeding care! Kol stop going to brothels! It's wasting time. Get to know the locals, learn what social events and the lot are coming up! Elijah please make sure we get an invite to these despite Kol's desire to mess this entire plan up. I will be going to check in with the vampires I have posted outside town to make sure Katarina doesn't escape. Ok? Questions. Good." Klaus said standing up and leaving the room his family staring after him.

He shook his head irritated about having to deal with his bickering family. He was even more irritated that it seemed like he would be leaving town for a day so he could catch up with his underlings. He'd prefer to stay in town to woo Caroline, but he figured once he set his sister on her she'd come back with some good information and he could use it to his benefit. Then he could bed her and move on to killing Katarina. It seemed like an easy enough plan. He just hoped his annoying family members didn't screw anything up.

* * *

Rebekah hoped that Caroline was in town the next day. She had thought about how she could approach Caroline all night, but had yet to come up with a good enough plan. She finally decided that she'd just go to the same store and hope. Rebekah got to the store around the same time as the first time they met and she nearly let out a shriek of excitement when she saw Caroline in there talking to the woman behind the counter.

"…same shade of blue?" Caroline was asking as Rebekah came in.

"I'm sorry, Miss Salvatore we won't get another shipment for a few weeks." The woman said apologetically.

Caroline nodded frowning and turned away bumping into Rebekah.

"Oh! Sorry!" Caroline said apologetically and then seeing Rebekah she smiled.

"Hello!" Caroline said happily.

"Hello." Rebekah said just as happily but for an entirely different reason.

"How do you do today?" Caroline asked moving away from the counter so they wouldn't block it.

"Not that well actually." Rebekah said putting on a sad face.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Caroline asked tilting her head and studying the other blonde's face.

Rebekah frowned, "are you sure? You seem busy." Rebekah said.

"I'm not…I ruined my dress the other night and I was trying to find material to fix it. They're all out." Caroline said scowling as they left the store.

"Ruined it? How? That was such a nice shade too!" Rebekah said thinking of the lovely material Caroline had gotten the other day.

"I know…I got lost in the woods" Caroline said shaking her head and admitting to Rebekah her folly.

"Lost?" Rebekah asked with a smirk.

Caroline nodded embarrassed, "Yes but then—I'm sorry! You are having a bad day! Come on I know just what will cheer you up!" Caroline said taking Rebekah by the arm and leading her across the street to a bakery.

Rebekah smiled to herself when she saw the place. They stepped inside the nearly empty bakery. She closed her eyes allowing herself to breath deeply the variety of delicious baked smells.

"Let's sit and you can tell me about it." Caroline said going to a table in the corner.

"I'm sure you find this a bit odd, I don't generally pour my problems to strangers—" Rebekah began.

"I'm not a stranger though! We met the other day! Rebekah, I remember." Caroline said happily.

"Yes, but you must think it's odd!" Rebekah cried surprised at how well Caroline had taken to her.

Caroline shrugged, "honestly not really. Firstly I live in a small town! Everyone is really friendly here and so if we have a problem we feel inclined to talk about it to one another. And secondly this might come as a shock to you but the only friend I have of the girl variety is my maid…I'm surrounded by men and it's awful. Sometimes you need a little female tête-à-tête time." Caroline said forlornly.

"I know how that is." Rebekah said her mind drifting to her brothers.

The two smiled at one another Caroline waiting for her to go on and Rebekah finally finding the companion she always wanted. Granted Nik made her go and find Caroline to gain information, but she didn't mind in the least. Caroline was the first uncompelled friend she'd ever had or at least since she'd become a vampire. She didn't feel forced talking to Caroline as a matter of fact she was excited. It didn't feel like a plan anymore, it felt natural.

"So what's going on?" Caroline asked as one of the women who worked there came over to give them a tea pot, some cups, and some biscuits. Caroline smiled at her and then asked for milk before pouring two cups.

"It's just really hard here…being here…I miss my friends." Rebekah said quietly. It was true. She missed friends. Period.

"And my brothers are being overly obnoxious. I like it here, but it's just…difficult." Rebekah said thinking of Nik and his demands, Kol and his womanizing, and Elijah and his withdrawn behavior especially since Katarina.

"I know what you mean. What about Meredith though? Aren't you two close?" Caroline said thinking of her own brothers and their obsession with Katherine.

The woman came back over with milk and they doctored their tea.

"Meredith? Oh…no…we aren't...not really close." Rebekah paused to sip her tea and then cleared her throat having forgotten about the Fell daughter. "It's also hard because I don't have any friends here and the post takes forever." Rebekah said getting back to the original topic.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you have me. We can be friends." Caroline said smiling sincerely at her.

Rebekah felt her heart soar and she nodded trying to hold back her excitement.

"That would be nice." Rebekah said.

"Good. Now! I must tell you of what happened the other night to me. I met a man." Caroline said happily.

"A man? Is he a local?" Rebekah asked taking a biscuit.

"No he's—" Caroline began but was interrupted by Mr. Donovon coming into the bakery.

"Caroline, how do you do today?" Matt asked coming over to the two blondes. He looked at Rebekah with a big smile and for the first time since she died Rebekah felt her heart flutter as Matt's beautiful bright blue eyes met hers. She was glad she was dead or she'd be bright red.

"I'm fantastic! Mr. Donovon how do you do?" Caroline asked smiling at him and then looking over at Rebekah who was busying herself with more tea.

"Mr. Donovon this is my friend, Rebekah Mikaelson. She's new to town." Caroline said happily introducing them. She could feel a plan coming on, but she wasn't sure if she could properly execute it since she wasn't sure of Rebekah's social status.

"Hello, Mrs. Mikaelson." Mr. Donovon said taking her hand in his and kissing the skin.

Rebekah nearly died again from the gracious gesture. "Miss. It's just Miss." Rebekah mumbled barely audible in the almost silent bakery.

Matt smiled happily at that and then turned to Caroline nearly forgetting about her.

"What are you two ladies up to today?" Matt asked.

"Having tea and then possibly a walk if Rebekah was up for it." Caroline said smiling at Rebekah encouragingly.

"I figured I could show her around our little town." Caroline added as Rebekah continued to gaze upon Matt as if he was a Greek God.

"I see I just stopped in to say hi, but I'll let you get back to it. Goodbye Ms. Salvatore and Ms. Mikaelson I hope I see you soon, perhaps at the Founders day ball, although that would be too far." Matt said with a smile and a bow before leaving the bakery.

Rebekah watched him go and then slowly turned back to Caroline.

"You have some drool on your chin, Bekah." Caroline said with a laugh.

Rebekah looked at her surprised at Caroline's nickname for her and then she joined in, feeling for the first time in a long time like she belonged.

Once they'd quieted down Rebekah asked Caroline who he was to her. She dreaded the answer but wanted to know now instead of later on.

"My tutor." Caroline said simply eyeing her over the rim of her teacup. "But he's really nice! He's sorta my friend and he's kind of lonely too…" Caroline said hinting.

Rebekah nodded not wanting to give away her feelings, but Caroline could tell anyway. She knew the look in Rebekah's eyes.

"He's very smart. He lives on the outskirts of town with his sister Victoria. She's not so nice, she's kinda trampy honestly. Well let me amend she is the town tramp. But he takes care of her and I think that's admirable." Caroline said smiling as she saw Rebekah mull over her words.

"What else can you tell me?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

Caroline grinned and began to tell Rebekah all about Matt Donovon. They spent a majority of the day in the bakery and as it became dark the two blondes had to depart. Caroline hurried home and Rebekah leisurely walked back to the Fell mansion.

Rebekah arrived back home as dusk was setting and as she walked through the door her brother's quickly followed her inside.

"Where have you been?" Rebekah asked.

"In town." Kol said with a smirk as Elijah came in as well.

"In town? I was in town how come I didn't see you?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Probably because you sat in that bloody bakery for hours with that sexy blonde. Tell me, was she as beautiful from far away as she is up close? You two seemed intimate." Kol asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Enough Kol." Klaus snapped coming out of one of the many rooms of the mansion and joining his siblings.

"Parlor." Elijah said gesturing to the room.

The four siblings went into the room and took a seat each waiting to begin speaking.

"Well Elijah and I found out some top secret social events!" Kol gushed excitedly.

"I want to go first! I found out good things too!" Rebekah said hotly.

"Elders first, Bekah." Kol said smirking.

Rebekah glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted. We have been invited to a few social events!" Kol said rubbing his hands excitedly.

"So in a weeks time or so there is the Founder's Day Ball or something of the like. And tomorrow night there is a dinner part over at the Mayor's to celebrate their son's birthday. We also have been invited to the Gilbert's for a welcome gathering dinner as well and there are a few other parties and such we've been invited to as well, but the big ones are those three. Apparently they are all founding families. I think we should go to the Mayor's party tomorrow and then the Gilbert's in a few days time and then finish off with the Ball, I'm sure by then we'll have found the bitch." Kol said happily.

"Don't call her that." Elijah said automatically.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What did you find out Rebekah?" Klaus asked eyeing his brother.

"I just found out gossip about the townspeople. I also got invited to have a tour of the town with Caroline tomorrow." Rebekah said happily.

"Who's Caroline? The tasty little creature you were with earlier?" Kol asked licking his lips.

"Kol!" Klaus growled.

Kol put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Anyway, I'm invited to spend time with Caroline tomorrow so I'll find out more before this birthday party I suppose." Rebekah said.

"But what did you find out now?" Klaus asked anxiously.

Rebekah shrugged not catching on to his mood.

"Not much. We mostly talked about the townspeople. Who is involved with who. Who is having an affair with who. Who is broke. Usual small town stuff. She's really nice though. I like her. She's such a kind person. Lonely, but kind." Rebekah said thinking of her new friend.

"Sounds like you two will get along." Kol said laughing.

"What else?" Klaus asked wanting details.

"I don't know! She lives with her brothers. She feels like she doesn't fit in. She talks to her maid mostly. She's lonely I can tell. She doesn't have many friends. She likes horses." Rebekah said rattling off everything she knew about Caroline.

"Sounds like her and Nik should get along too." Kol said standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to eat. Elijah care to join?" Kol asked turning to his eldest not daggered brother. Elijah nodded watching Klaus carefully. Once they were gone Klaus turned back to Rebekah.

"So what did else did you learn about C—I mean what else did you learn?" Klaus asked almost slipping up.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't know. I talked to her about her life. Small town stuff. There are a lot of parties here we should find Katarina easily. Also I'm going to see her tomorrow so I guess I'll find out more then." Rebekah said giving him an odd look.

"I'm going to bed." She said confused by her brother's actions. She cast him another weird look before leaving the room and letting Klaus alone with his thoughts. Little did she know they went back to the blonde who'd been haunting him all day.

(An: So? What did you think? Please review and let me know! Next chapter will by Tyler's bday and lotso klaroline.)


	4. Chapter 4: What She Wanted

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone so much for reading and reviewing last chapter! My story in my fiction workshop didnt go over so well and reading your reviews cheered me up greatly! so thank you! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 4! please let me know what you think! i love feedback! Please review!

**Thank you to: Guest, sasuakufan2357, meredith77, klaroline-lovegames, Jeremy Shane, Draco-Harry-lover-1, Grace5231973, mylove4klaus, shereadherstars, guest, The Tomboy in Pink, Mystery girl3, jessnicole, julieanamikaelson587, KrazyKoolKickFan 1098, & MJTE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 What she wanted**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

"Caroline! So nice to see you!" Mrs. Lockwood said as Caroline arm in arm with Damon came through the door. They were representing the Salvatore Clan that night. Their father had business in Richmond and dragged Stefan along. Katherine had a cold and opted to stay in so Damon escorted his baby sister to Mr. Tyler Lockwood's birthday party. Damon wanted to keep an eye on Caroline and Caroline was there to hopefully run into Mr. Mikaelson and have fun with Rebekah. Perhaps also have a dance with Mr. Mikaelson as well.

All she had thought about since they'd met was Klaus. She wanted to talk to him more, get to know him. She wanted to find out what he liked and more about his personal life. She liked talking to him and found herself thinking of scenarios where they would meet in the woods or in town. She even found herself imaging what it would be like to kiss him. Thoughts of him made her stomach turn especially the ones that were of the dirty variety. She was trying to get up the courage to ask Rebekah about Klaus, but she was nervous and knew that a man such as Klaus could never find anything in her. She was innocent, virginal, not even eighteen. Klaus seemed like a worldly man especially the more she found out from Rebekah

Caroline had taken a liking to the other blonde and had enjoyed the time they'd been spending together. Caroline was glad they had run into each other again, the time they'd spent talking had solidified Caroline's happiness for being friends with the other blonde. That afternoon they had spent the day walking around town as Caroline gave her a small tour. She had spent most of the time telling her more about Mr. Donovan and listening to Rebekah's tales of her travels.

"How are you darling?" Mrs. Lockwood asked looking over at Damon.

"Fine thanks." Damon said pulling Caroline along and into the house.

"Dreadful woman." Damon whispered with a smirk eliciting a laugh from Caroline.

"What do you want to do first? Be tortured listening to boring talk or taking pleasure in the food." Damon asked looking at each option.

"Or dancing." Caroline said eagerly.

"There is that." Damon said reluctantly.

"So as the representatives for the Salvatore clan, what first?" Damon asked touching her arm lightly.

"Rebekah!" Caroline said surprised. Damon frowned and looked over in the direction she was looking. He smiled over at the blonde surrounded by three men and the Fells.

"Let's go say hi." Caroline said dragging Damon toward Rebekah.

"Is that the blonde from the material shop?" Damon asked as they neared them.

"Yes! She's my new friend. Be nice." Caroline whispered.

"Well she isn't bad on the eyes." Damon said appreciatively eyeing her.

"Damon." Caroline snapped as Rebekah merrily waved her over. Caroline was glad they were far enough away so that the Mikaelsons and Fells couldn't hear them.

Caroline searched through Rebekah's brothers until her eyes landed on Klaus. She looked at Klaus with a smile and her heart warmed when he turned it.

"Rebekah! This is my brother Damon! Damon, Ms. Rebekah Mikaelson and her brothers." Caroline said introducing them happily.

"Caroline, Mr. Salvatore this is Kol, Klaus, and Elijah. These are the Salvatores." Rebekah said smiling.

"And you already know Mr. and Ms. Fell." Rebekah added smiling at her 'cousins.' Caroline curtsied and Damon bowed. Caroline couldn't help but notice that both Logan and Meredith had weird looks on their faces, but she decided it was probably from too much alcohol. She knew the Fells were heavy drinkers.

"How do you do?" Caroline asked the group.

"Splendid!" Meredith said too loudly before taking her brother's arm and going to get more wine.

"They started a bit early." Klaus said looking at Caroline who watched them go.

"Figures." Damon mumbled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Salvatore. We've heard a lot about you." Kol said smirking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled hesitantly as Rebekah glared at her brother.

"How are you enjoying Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked looking at the Mikaelsons.

"Fine." Elijah said interrupting before Kol could say anything.

"Actually we've been looking for a bit of fun, I must say I'm used to the city and having to be in a town is such a drastic change." Kol said heavily.

"Oh! Well there is the Founders Day Ball coming up." Caroline said her eyes drifting to Klaus's for a brief moment.

"And I heard the Gilbert's are having a welcome dinner party in two nights time." she added thoughtfully.

"Yes, but—" Kol began to whine but was interrupted by the music starting in the next room.

"Ms. Salvatore would you care to dance?" Kol asked looking at Caroline with hungry eyes.

Caroline looked at Klaus who was about to tear his brother's head off for asking Caroline to dance.

"Actually, Mr. Mikaelson I'm a bit famished. I was going to go get a drink and some food." Caroline said apologetically before excusing herself to leave the group to go do just that. Damon watched her go before turning back to the three men and Rebekah.

"Well…" Damon said clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Where is your other brother?" Rebekah asked as a way to make conversation.

"Travelling with our father." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Elder brother?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Younger." Damon said annoyed.

"Will he be taking over the family business then?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"He's just getting to know it all. I'm at University so I've already learned all of that." Damon said trying to make himself sound better.

"So he's the favorite then?" Kol asked his smirk widening.

"No." Damon snapped.

"It's alright, Elijah was the favorite in our family. Nik was the least." Kol said nodding to Elijah and Klaus behind him.

Both brothers turned to glare at him a growl eliciting from Klaus.

"Kol." Elijah warned.

"Why don't you go find a female to entertain you?" Elijah added drinking from his wine glass.

"Just might, dear brother. Come along, Mr. Salvatore lets go find us some ladies. My brothers are not the best wing men, but I have a theory that you might be." Kol said putting an arm around Damon.

"Actually I was going to ask Ms. Mikaelson to dance. Would you do me the honor, Ms. Mikaelson?" Damon asked looking at Rebekah who smiled.

"Surely, Mr. Salvatore." She said taking his offered hand and going out onto the dance floor. Kol frowned and turned to Elijah and Klaus, but Klaus wasn't there anymore and it was just Elijah.

"Jealous, brother?" Elijah asked smirking at Kol.

"Where'd Nik go?" Kol asked confused.

Elijah shrugged and walked away going to get more wine as Kol looked around the room confused. His confusion didn't last long when he saw a lady all by her lonesome and he asked her to dance.

* * *

Klaus found Caroline looking out one of the large windows in the mansion and drinking wine. She had found the quietest part of the party and was enjoying the view.

"Hello." Klaus said smiling at her as she turned around.

She grinned at him taking in his debonair appearance. Her stomach did that now familiar flip-flop when their eyes met. She took a gulp of wine to calm her nerves.

"You look beautiful." He added letting his eyes roam her body.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." She said blushing.

He walked over to her and offered her a plate of food.

"I wasn't sure if you were still hungry." He said as they sat down in one of the window seats.

"I am. Starved actually. I always forget to eat before these things." Caroline said smiling at him and taking the plate.

"I am sorry for my brother." Klaus said annoyed with Kol.

Caroline shrugged, "it's not a big deal. So how are you liking, Mystic Falls? Is everything to your liking?"

"Very much so, Ms. Salvatore." Klaus said looking into her eyes intently.

"Oh. I wasn't sure if it would be, I mean Rebekah told me of all the places your family has travelled and it sounds, amazing! Mystic Falls is nothing compared to Paris and Rome!" Caroline gushed.

Klaus frowned, "you really haven't been anywhere, have you?" he blurted out.

Caroline blushed and looked away. "I know. I'm not that worldly. I hope someday I can be though. I want to leave here, perhaps when I marry I can leave." Caroline said forlornly.

Klaus's frown deepened, "do not put yourself down, Ms. Salvatore. I find you quite worldly. How you handled yourself in the woods was impressive." Klaus said.

Caroline laughed and it was like music to Klaus's ears. He wanted to hear it again.

"I'm glad you think so. I got in so much trouble for it though. Thank you again. It was really a pleasure meeting you, despite the circumstances." Caroline said bashfully.

"I was happy to be of service. I'm also glad my sister met you as well. Rebekah doesn't get along with many people but she seems to like you just fine." he said.

"I like her as well. She is very funny! And the stories she tells are fascinating! The places you have been are amazing. I'm quite envious truth be told." Caroline said longingly.

"What has she told you?" Klaus asked trying to keep his tone level. He liked Caroline but he didn't want her to know everything. He didn't want her to know what type of monster he truly was.

"Just about travels mostly. About how your family died and your brother Elijah had to take care of you. She also talked about the many woman that she has to deal with because her brothers enjoy entertaining them." Caroline said blushing thinking of how the women were entertained.

Klaus scowled and looked away cursing Rebekah under his breath. "Yes Kol, does enjoy his woman." He said casually hoping Rebekah didn't use names.

"So tell me about yourself, Ms. Salvatore. I feel like you already know me, but I want to get to know you." Klaus said steering the conversation away from dangerous territory.

Caroline shrugged, "there really isn't much to tell. I have two brothers, my mother died when I was young, and my father is a businessman. I've lived in Mystic Falls all of my life and I am in the process of being educated by a very good man." Caroline said smiling.

"A very good man? Do you like this man?" Klaus asked scowling.

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Goodness no! Rebekah does though! I introduced them." Caroline said secretively.

"Introduced them?" he asked.

"Yes, Rebekah seems to like him. I want both of them to be happy and I know Rebekah is of higher station, but Mr. Donovon is such a good man. I think it would be a nice fit." Caroline rambled.

"I see. Well I'll talk to Elijah. But I don't care to talk of my sister, Ms. Salvatore I want to get to know you. What are your hopes? Your dreams?" Klaus asked smirking at her.

Caroline stared at him a moment and then looked away. "I have never been asked that, quite honestly…I don't know. I want to leave here, that I dream of and my hopes…I have a hope to someday fall in love and perhaps do something with my education. So many women these days just cater to their husbands and I want to go out and do something. Be someone. I want to learn things and educate people. I want to have meaning." Caroline said seriously, but then she looked back at Klaus who was staring at her intensely and she blushed.

"I mean…nothing. I have no hopes or dreams." She said nervously under his stare.

Klaus shook his head, "no, you do. It's refreshing. So many women these days don't and I like that you want something out of life other than to be a wife. I admire you." he said grinning at her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. I have to be honest, Ms. Salvatore, you amaze me." Klaus said looking away. Caroline wasn't sure, but she thought he looked bashful at his confession.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Does this surprise you?" he asked turning back towards her.

"Yes." She said honestly. She had always been reprimanded for speaking her mind, but here was a man who encouraged it.

"Why? You're beautiful, smart, and full of light. Any man would be lucky to have you." Klaus said seriously his eyes meeting hers again.

Caroline blushed under his gaze and she felt butterflies in her stomach, something she'd never experienced before especially not with a man, but with Klaus she felt them whenever she thought of him or was around him. If she liked Mr. Mikaelson before, now she was smitten. The words he said to her were so honest and sincere she couldn't help but want to get to know him even more.

"What about you?" she asked breaking the silence.

Klaus smirked and shrugged leaning back in his seat.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What are your hopes? Your dreams? What do you want out of life?" she asked breathless to know his answer.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. No one had asked that to him in all of his years. Sure he knew what he wanted, the curse lifted and Katarina's head on a platter. He wanted to be his true self, but what were his hopes? His dreams? Besides the truth, what did he want?

He looked upon Caroline with consideration and he took her in. The way the gown hugged her form, her big blue eyes, her soft skin, the way her blonde hair framed her face. He saw a light in her he'd long since given up and he realized upon gazing at her that he wanted her. Sure, he had wanted her before when he saw her in the woods, but now he wanted just to touch her, to be enveloped by her warmth. He frowned and looked away from her. He pushed the feelings he was having for the blonde away and he reminded himself he was in this dinky town for Katarina and to ravish the blonde in front of him. He wanted her, yes but only for a bedmate. That was it. He repeated that in his head a few more times before he opened his mouth again to respond, but their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Salvatore.

"There you are!" Damon said coming over to his sister.

"Were you looking for me?" Caroline asked confused.

"Mr. Lockwood was actually. He wants to dance." Damon said gesturing to Tyler.

Mr. Lockwood bowed and then turned to Klaus with a smirk. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Tyler said.

"Not at all." Klaus said standing up and suddenly wanting to get away from Caroline. She was making him forget his mission and he very much needed to continue on with it. He needed to find Katarina not be distracted by a little blonde. Caroline was making his head foggy and making him feel emotions for the first time in a long time. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and needed to leave.

"Ms. Salvatore would you like to dance?" Tyler asked.

"I…" Caroline began but she noticed her brother giving her a meaningful look and she stood up begrudgingly and gave Tyler a polite smile.

"I would be happy to dance with the birthday boy." She said as he took her hand and led her away from Klaus and Damon. Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw only her brother. Klaus had vanished without a trace. She frowned and continued walking hoping to find him later.

* * *

Caroline danced two dances with Tyler before she had, had enough. She politely excused herself and then went in search of Klaus hoping they could continue talking. She looked in the place she'd left him, but couldn't find him there and then she milled around the party looking for him, but when she circled the area twice around and still didn't find him she became anxious. She was starting to think he left, but when she saw Rebekah she thought maybe he was outside so she checked out there as well. But there was no one outside. Finally she went over to Rebekah who was flirting with Damon.

"Rebekah can I speak to you for a moment?" Caroline asked glancing at Damon who was smirking at her over the rim of his wine glass.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Rebekah asked as Caroling led them into the corner.

"Where has your brother gone?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Kol? He's over there entertaining the females per usual." Rebekah said rolling her eyes and then she paused. "Or do you mean, Elijah? He's around somewhere probably having boring conversation." Rebekah said.

"I mean Klaus." Caroline said blushing.

"Oh! Klaus? Really, Caroline?" Rebekah asked laughing and shaking her head. But when she looked at her friend she realized she was being serious.

"Oh, lord! You're serious aren't you? Caroline, stay away from Klaus. He's my brother, but…he's…not nice." Rebekah said frowning.

"Not nice?" Caroline asked confused.

Rebekah nodded, "how do you even know my brother? Did you just speak with him tonight?"

Caroline shook her head still confused, "he's the man I met in the woods." She said.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she slowly put the pieces together. "No, Caroline Klaus isn't…Klaus is just…stay away from him, he's not nice." Rebekah said trying to get it through Caroline's head that her brother wasn't to be trusted.

"Why do you keep saying this? Not nice business? He was nice when I met him! He was nice tonight." Caroline said getting annoyed with Rebekah's warnings.

"Yes but…he uses people to get what he wants and I'm sure with you…well I don't know what he wants with you, but just stay away from him. All that lies there is a broken heart." Rebekah lied knowing full well what Klaus wanted from Caroline. She knew Klaus's games and she knew that Caroline would fit perfectly as one of his victims. She liked Caroline and wanted to warn her before Klaus destroyed her. She was too good and pure to be tainted by her brother.

Caroline frowned, "uses people? I don't have anything he wants. I mean I have a dowry, but—"

"Everything he touches he destroys. Stay away." Rebekah repeated putting a hand on shoulder.

"It would be best to forget about him." Rebekah added and then looked over at Damon who was watching them.

"I'm going to have one my dance with your brother then I'm going to go home. Will you be ok?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline nodded numbly not knowing what to say or what to think. Klaus was Rebekah's brother, but at the same time he'd been so kind to her. He inquired about her life and made her feel things she hadn't felt before. She liked him a lot what was up with Rebekah's warnings?

Rebekah gave her a reassuring smile, "perhaps Mr. Lockwood would enjoy another dance? You two were very cute together." Rebekah said nodding at Tyler who was flirting with Meredith Fell.

"Sure." Caroline said making no attempt to go over and talk to Tyler. Rebekah watched her for a moment before patting her on the shoulder again and then walking over to Damon who led her on the dance floor.

Caroline watched them feeling numb and forgotten.

(A/n: Poor Caroline! Don't worry there will be lotso Klaroline love. What did you guys think? please review and let me know!)


	5. Chapter 5: They Met At the Bridge

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I apprecaite it! It's been a long day so i decided to cheer myself up by diving into the world of TVD klaroline love! And this benefits you all cause i updated yay! I'm sure most of u are watching the originals, so i hope its good. Anywho! Thank you again! I hope you enjoy this chapter and lt me know what you think! Please review! Also i added in why caroline had to apologize back in chapter 2 (i know it was 3 chapters ago. Im bad at developing. I hope u guys dont mind too much. it was kinda hinted at and now totally explained. yay. please dont hate me.)

**Thank you to: jessnicole, AnonAlways, JuseaPeterson, EmLouD, NatalieSmiley6, Jeremy Shane, The Tomboy In Pink, sasusakufan2357, Grace5231973, Mystery Girl3, Jamie, Mylove4klaus, powerofthewish!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 They met on the Bridge**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Klaus was pacing his room in the Fell's mansion. He had taken one of the larger rooms on the second floor of the house when they had arrived. One side of the room was for his studio, which was filled with paints, charcoal, an easel, and various pieces of sketch paper. The other side he was using as his bedroom, which consisted of a bed, his closet, and various pieces of art, and books he traveled with. He tried to pack minimally, most of his things were back in New Orleans in his mansion there, he didn't want to move everything knowing he'd be in Mystic Falls for a short amount of time. Or that's what he thought at least.

After speaking with Caroline he had the urge to leave the party. The thought of her dancing with another man was too much, let alone his realization that he was being distracted by the blonde. He had a mission, a plan. Catch Katarina. Torture Katarina. But the more he was in Caroline's presence the more he wanted her. It was unfathomable that a powerful creature such as him could want a mere mortal, but he did. He wanted her almost as much as he wanted to kill Katarina and that bothered him. He had never felt like this way towards a woman before and the fact that it was happening with a human was not something Klaus wanted to deal with. He kept telling himself he would only bed her and then discard her, but that didn't do anything to quell his frustrations.

Once he'd returned home he'd drank from one of the servants and then disappeared in his room attempting to draw with a tumbler of scotch to distract him from thoughts of her. But all he could draw was Caroline. All he saw was Caroline.

So he attempted to paint and the picture he created with the colors was of a blonde woman in a gown. A blue gown. In the woods. It was of Caroline and his first meeting. He growled in frustration at the fact he couldn't seem to get the human girl out of his mind. He attempted to draw or paint something else, but everything he made was linked to Caroline.

Growing even angrier he stopped painting and drawing. He began to pace the room in frustration trying to think of a plan to rid himself of his desire for the beautiful blonde. He knew he wanted to bed her, who wouldn't want to with that gorgeous body and angelic face.

He finally came to the conclusion that all he needed to do was sleep with her and that would sate his desire for her. After that everything that had to do with Caroline would be over and done with. Yes, that's what he would do, seduce her and then have her. That would rid himself of his lust. He continued to tell himself that until he was interrupted by Rebekah knocking on his door.

"What?" He snapped turning towards the door to see his sister.

"Where did you go?" she asked staring at him.

"Here obviously." he snarled.

"Why? Weren't you having a good time?" Rebekah asked tilting her head to look at him.

He shrugged and looked away, "do you need something?" he asked annoyance filling his voice.

"I do actually…" she said trailing off.

"Well? I have things to do." Klaus growled turning to look at her.

"I want you to stay away from Caroline." Rebekah said boldly watching her brother. She noticed how he flinched when she mentioned the blonde's name.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus flippantly replied.

"You do." Rebekah paused and stepped into the room.

"She asked me where you'd gone after she danced with the birthday boy." Rebekah added.

"I was talking to her." Klaus said with a shrug.

"Yes, I know, but—"

"Listen Rebekah it's been a long night. I want to go to bed. Leave."

"Nik, I want you to stay away from her." Rebekah repeated not budging as Klaus nodded at the door.

"I don't want to be around her." He said forcefully lying through his teeth.

Rebekah regarded him through narrow eyes. "Why did you rescue her in the woods? She told me about you finding her." Rebekah said.

Klaus cleared his throat and shrugged, "so I did. I was out and came across her."

"Why didn't you kill her?" Rebekah asked.

"I wasn't hungry."

"So? Since when has that stopped you?"

"Goodnight Rebekah. I'll see you tomorrow." Klaus said taking his sister's arm and pushing her towards the door.

"Seriously, Nik! I like her! She's my friend!" Rebekah said loudly. "She's a good person! I don't want her to be tied up with you! All you'll do is—is destroy her. She's a—"

"Goodnight. Rebekah." Klaus said fully pushing her out the door and slamming it shut on his sister's words.

"Good person! Pure!" Rebekah shouted into the wood knowing her brother could hear her anyway.

She looked at the wood for a moment and then walked away. If she had stayed long enough she would have heard Klaus growl and begin destroying the started drawings he'd created of Caroline. He had a mission to complete and would be damned if anything was to get in the way. Tomorrow he would execute his new plan of dispose-of-lust-for-Caroline.

* * *

Caroline was walking through the woods arm and arm with Bonnie. She was tired of sitting inside the house and since her father wasn't back yet she'd been able to sneak Bonnie out of the mansion and coarse her into taking a walk with her. Especially since Damon was using the time alone with Katherine to woo her.

"Do you think she likes either of them?" Caroline asked looking over at Bonnie.

Bonnie hummed, "possibly. I've seen her with Stefan more, though. I think she likes him better." Bonnie didn't really like the brunette either way, she had secrets, ones Bonnie knew too many of. It didn't take Bonnie long to figure out Katherine was a vampire. She had tried to stay away since her discovery.

"Perhaps she doesn't like either." Caroline mused stepping over a dead branch. She cursed under her breath at having to wear a gown. Sometimes she wished she could just wear pants like the men.

"Perhaps. Or maybe that's just you wishing she didn't like either so you wouldn't have to deal with her possibly becoming a sister to you." Bonnie said wisely and inwardly shivering at the thought of the vampire living with them longer than she had too.

"Or maybe I just don't want to watch my dear brothers tear themselves apart because she's around." Caroline said raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Bonnie smirked, "or that. So tell me how was the party last night? How was Mr. Lockwood?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline had told Bonnie what had happened that night with Tyler, the real story, not the one Tyler had concocted to get her in trouble. Bonnie had sympathized with her and tried to comfort her, but there wasn't much she could do. Woman were viewed as making babies and keeping house, their freedom was a non-issue in society. At least in the 1800's.

Caroline shrugged. "Mr. Lockwood is a pig. He wanted to dance with me. His parents were practically beaming they were so happy we were together. I don't like him." Caroline said still annoyed that she was made to dance with Tyler. Especially by Damon who if he had known the truth would've killed Tyler.

"I hope you don't have to deal with him again for your sake." Bonnie said patting her arm.

"Me too. But let me tell you of someone else. A much better man." Caroline said excitedly.

"Who?"

"Klaus Mikaelson. Rebekah's brother."

"Really? What is this man like?"

Caroline blushed thinking of him. "He's the one that saved me in the forest. I talked to him for awhile last night. But then he disappeared when Tyler asked to dance." She finished with a frown.

"Maybe he was jealous."

"Maybe."

"What did you talk about?"

"My dreams and hopes." Caroline said dreamily.

Bonnie laughed. "What did you tell him?"

Caroline grinned, "The truth. And you know what, Bonnie? He liked it! He liked my honestly! I was totally amazed."

Bonnie smiled at her friend, "so you like him?"

"I do. Very much. He's so handsome too! Like a Roman God!" Caroline said giggling.

Bonnie joined her in the giggling and Caroline lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I find myself…envisioning…this is so embarrassing but I have to tell someone…I want…I want him to touch me. I want him to…kiss me. He has such kissable looking lips." Caroline said her face the color of a ripe apple.

Bonnie and her burst into a fit of giggles again. They had to stop walking they were laughing so hard, but eventually they began again until they reached the mouth of a bridge. Bonnie looked over at Caroline with a cautious expression.

"Do you want to cross?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shrugged, "why not? Father won't be back till the morning and I'm sure Damon and Katherine want more time to do the dirty. Maybe we can explore somewhere different today?" Caroline said hopefully.

Bonnie shrugged and they stepped onto the bridge beginning to walk across it. Caroline began to tell Bonnie of the other things that had happened the night before. She was staring down at her shoes or else she would've noticed they weren't alone on the bridge.

"Well hello there! This is a surprise." Klaus said smiling widely at Caroline and her companion.

"Mr. Mikaelson!" Caroline gasped blushing a deep red and then turning to his brother, Kol who was with him. "Or should I say Mr. Mikaelsons." She said then turned to look at Bonnie who was staring down at the wooden bridge.

"This is my friend, Bonnie or Ms. Bennett." Caroline said elbowing Bonnie to curtsy. The two women did so in unison. Caroline noticed Kol eyeing Bonnie hungrily.

"Well aren't you a lovely creature." Kol said taking Bonnie's hand and kissing it lightly.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she let out a low gasp at the contact. Caroline looked at her friend and maid curiously before turning back to Klaus.

"How do you do today?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Much better than last night. I was feeling a bit sick." Klaus said apologetically. "I wanted to continue talking to you, but I'm afraid I had to go home." Klaus said sincerely inwardly hoping he could still execute his plan despite his odd behavior the night before.

"Oh! That's ok! I was pretty tired after dancing with Mr. Lockwood." Caroline lied hoping she didn't sound too eager at seeing him again.

"I see. Well since tomorrow is the Gilbert's welcome dinner I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Klaus asked cautiously.

Caroline's eyes widened surprised at the invitation and she shifted nervously on her feet wondering if she should take Rebekah's warning into consideration or if she should completely ignore it. She also had her brother to worry about since he also wanted her to stay away from him.

"I would love to." Caroline said grinning widely at him. She decided to ignore both of them. This was her life no one should tell her what to do. She already got enough of that with her father and society, but mostly her father.

"Fantastic. I'll pick you up tomorrow night. How's six?" Klaus asked smiling at her.

She nodded happily, "that's perfect. My father will be home so you can meet him."

Klaus smiled tightly at Caroline the idea of meeting her father was as appealing as drinking vervain tea.

He turned to his brother who was staring at Bonnie with hard eyes. Bonnie was looking anywhere but at Kol and she seemed to be in pain.

"Come dear brother, we must be going. We have business to attend to." Klaus said nudging her brother and giving Caroline one last smile before leaving the woman on the bridge. Once they were gone Bonnie grabbed Caroline's arm and began to pull her away from the bridge and hurried far from them.

"Bonnie! What's wrong? Bonnie!" Caroline cried as Bonnie's grip on her arm tightened and she basically dragged her back to the house.

"Do you know him or something?" Caroline asked confused.

"Caroline…"Bonnie began and then stopped not knowing what to say. She frowned and then shook her head.

"Never mind." Bonnie mumbled releases her arm and letting her walk the rest of the way in a normal pace.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked again rubbing her arm.

Bonnie looked off into the distance and shook her head. "It's…it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She mumbled her mind straying back to Kol and what she felt when she touched him.

Bonnie knew what Kol and his family were, they were the Originals she could feel it, just like she knew that Katherine was a vampire as well. She wanted to tell Caroline, but she wasn't sure how to broach the subject without sounding crazy. She knew she'd have to protect her in another way. She knew where the vervain grew and made a mental note to collect a few plants and put them in some jewelry to protect her friend and also put it in her nightly tea. She would need it if she was going to be around vampires, who knew what they were capable of. Especially the Originals.

Once Klaus and Kol were off the bridge Kol turned to his brother with wide eyes.

"She's a witch." Kol said smirking happily.

"Who?" Klaus asked his mind still on Caroline's acceptance of his invitation.

"Bonnie."

"A witch? Could she be helpful to us?" Klaus asked interestedly.

Kol shrugged and then caught his brother's interested eye. "Don't think about it Nik. I want to find out. I have a feeling she'll be quite appealing to get to know. You know how much I enjoy witches and this one is particularly lovely." Kol said smirking at his brother. Klaus shook his head and let his mind travel back to Caroline and tomorrow night.

(A/n: Ok...what did you think? Next time is their first date! THe whole town will be there so draaaaammmma. and will Klaus find out Katherine is living with Caroline when he picks her up?! and what about Kalijah (which will be happening) also will Kol get Bonnie? and one last food for thought will Klaus's plan succeed and he'll forget about Caroline OR will it totally backfire in his face!? ;) Let me know your thoughts! Please review!)


	6. Chapter 6: What He Wanted

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! I update my other story and was going to update this one sooner, but I have an accounting test I've been studying for which has taken my time. Life has a tendency to get in the way of writing, i suppose. I enjoyed your predictions and whether or not Klaus's plan will work along with your feedback! I appreciate it! I had one person, **tekla. shermandini** ask Klaus to be more jealous, don't worry there shall be jealousy. I'll also let u know that Klaus's plan won't work since i'm afraid i freaked some people out. At least not the one with caroline wont as we'll see in this chapter. spoiler. im sorry. anyway! One last thing, I said this was a Mabekah, but I feel a little bad for Stefan. So if you guys could let me know which one you want more, that would be great. It could go either way. I hope you enjoy let me know what you think! Please review!

**Thank you: AnonAlways, tekla. shermadini, FlyingNunLord, Ellavm18, JuseaPeterson (x2!), Grace5231973, EmLouD, Guest, Jessnicole, ashlytorres24(x3!), Jamie, Jeremy Shane, redbudrose(x2!), Nataliesmiley6, MJTE, Mystery girl3, mylove4klaus, The Tomboy in Pink & Sanaya1995!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 What He wanted**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Caroline was brushing her hair when Bonnie came into her room a smile on her face.

"Could you help me?" Caroline asked gesturing to the back of her dress. She needed her corset to be tied up as well as help putting her gown on.

"Of course, but first a surprise." Bonnie said coming to stand beside Caroline.

Caroline smiled widely at her friend and set down the brush and turned from her mirror to look at Bonnie.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly clasping her hands together.

Instead of answering her Bonnie held up a bracelet. Caroline took it from her cautiously and examined it before throwing herself on Bonnie for a hug.

"I love it!" Caroline gushed hugging her tightly.

Bonnie laughed, "breathing become an issue, Care." She said hugging her back just as tightly.

Caroline joined her in laughter and pulled away so she could put the bracelet on.

"It has special energy so it will protect you from bad things." Bonnie said vaguely.

Caroline nodded not really paying attention to her friend and instead admiring her new jewelry.

"Do you need help now?" Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded eagerly.

"So what time is Mr. Mikaelson supposed to be here?" Bonnie asked doing up the ties of her corset.

"Six. He's going to meet father." Caroline said playing with her new bracelet.

"Are you excited?" Bonnie asked.

"Very! He's so charming and handsome…" Caroline mumbled bashfully.

"Do your brothers' like him?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Damon doesn't. But Damon doesn't like anyone and Stefan hasn't met him. I'm excited that Stefan will be meeting him tonight, he generally has a better understanding of people." Caroline said.

"Is Katherine coming?" Caroline asked trying to keep her voice level as she asked the question.

"I'm not sure…she may still be sick. She's been complaining about this cold for days now. I'm tired of her being in the house." Bonnie said quietly wondering why the woman was avoiding the world. She was a vampire, she didn't get sick.

"I'm sure she'll come tonight. Damon and Stefan are going and if they are gone who does she have to play with?" Caroline said as Bonnie finished tying the strings.

"I'm sure she's going." Bonnie said going to get Caroline's gown, which was on her bed.

"I—" Caroline began but was interrupted by a knock. The two girls looked at each other and then Caroline grabbed a robe to slip on so she could answer the door.

Caroline opened her bedroom door and her jaw tightened as she saw the brunette woman whom they had just been discussing. Katherine gave her a charming smile and pushed herself into the room.

"Care!" Katherine said adapting the nickname almost everyone in the house called her. Caroline thought she made it sound more mocking than adoring however.

"Katherine." Caroline said fake smiling and watching as she came into her room uninvited.

"Are you readying for tonight?" Katherine asked seeing Bonnie holding the gown.

"I am. Did you need something?" Caroline asked watching Katherine peruse her bedroom.

"I was talking to your brother, he said you were being courted this evening." Katherine said coming to stand in front of the blonde.

Caroline nodded cautiously.

"I wanted to talk. Girl talk. It's so boring being around men." Katherine said going to sit on her bed.

"Girl talk…" Caroline mumbled mistrust lacing her voice.

"Yes. Tell me who this man is! Damon said he was new to town. He also doesn't seem to like him much. I'd trust your brother, Care." Katherine mused gazing up at Caroline.

Caroline stared at her for a minute and then looked over at Bonnie who was also watching the vampire an odd look on her face.

"Damon doesn't like anyone." Caroline said shortly.

"What's he like? Is he handsome?" Katherine egged on.

Caroline frowned, "He's nice and yes quite handsome."

"What's his name?" Katherine asked staring into Caroline's eyes.

"Are you coming tonight?" Caroline asked choosing not to answer her question.

Katherine looked away, "I'm still feeling a bit sick…I think Damon might stay home to look after me. Your father and Stefan will go because of business I suppose, but Damon was kind enough to offer to stay." Katherine said an innocent look on her face.

"I'm sorry you're still sick. Damon is an excellent caregiver, you'll be in good hands." Caroline said trying to be sympathetic.

"Indeed. But I want to continue girl talk. I'm sure it's hard being around men all the time. I feel like since I've gotten here we haven't been able to bond. I've talked with everyone but you Caroline. I want to get to know you. I'm hoping I'll be around for awhile, I really like it here. It's homey." Katherine said smiling up at the girl.

Caroline nodded her expression guarded. The smile on Katherine's face seemed off, like she was hiding something.

"Yes. We'll have to go shopping again soon, perhaps tomorrow?" Caroline said hoping this tense conversation could come to a close.

"Yes, perhaps. But anyway! What's his name?" Katherine asked standing up and looking into Caroline's eyes.

Caroline felt an odd pull as Katherine asked that.

"Caroline tell me your suitor's name." Katherine purred and Caroline felt the pull even stronger.

"What is it?" Katherine asked again her eyes directed on Caroline. Bonnie watched mesmerized by what was going on and was about to cut in when Caroline blinked and looked towards the clock on her bedside table.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I need to ask you to go. I have only 30 minutes to finish reading myself." Caroline said walking over to Bonnie so she could continue getting ready.

"But—" Katherine began but Caroline cut her off.

"We'll shop tomorrow." Caroline said before waving her hand to the door and a stunned Katherine went out of it. Caroline watched the door shut and then turned to Bonnie with an eye roll.

"God, what a witch." Caroline said laughing and went to put the gown on. Bonnie numbly helped her finish getting ready knowing that Katherine was going to be more of a problem then before.

* * *

Klaus begrudgingly descended from his carriage to stand in front of the Salvatore mansion. He let out a sigh and readied himself before he rang the doorbell. He was not looking forward to meeting Caroline's father. He was eager, however to start the evening with Caroline.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her as hard as he tried. Whether they were good, bad, or dirty thoughts she was always in the back of his mind. Klaus took a deep breath and tried to quell his discomfort and then rang the doorbell. A young blonde man answered it almost immediately and asked him to come inside. He took him to a sitting room where Mr. Salvatore sat with Damon in the corner drinking. The young blonde man went to sit beside Giuseppe watching Klaus carefully.

Klaus looked at both of them and smiled a strained one knowing that he had everything riding on this evening. If he wanted Caroline he'd have to impress her family.

"Hello." Klaus said bowing slightly to the men.

"Hello. I am Mr. Salvatore and this is my son Stefan. I think you've already met Damon, my other son." Giuseppe said gesturing to Damon skulking in the corner.

Klaus couldn't help but notice how Damon glared at him.

"How do you do?" Klaus asked almost mockingly.

"I'm Klaus." Klaus added looking at the older man.

"How are you liking Mystic Falls?" Giuseppe asked gesturing for him to sit.

"It's very nice, thank you." Klaus said sitting across from the men.

"Would you like a drink?" Giuseppe asked.

"Yes." Klaus said and Giuseppe looked at Damon meaningfully. Damon sighed and poured two drinks before taking it over to them. Stefan continued to stare at Klaus.

"The Gilberts' should be a fun event. We were all going to go, but we have a guest, so it's just Caroline going I'm afraid." Giuseppe said sipping on his drink.

"How come?" Caroline asked coming into the room.

Klaus gulped down his own drink when he saw her. She was wearing an emerald gown tonight that brought out the blue in her eyes and the red in her cheeks. Her hair was up in curls and she looked absolutely stunning. He stared at her not being able to look away.

Damon cleared his throat in the corner and broke Klaus's gaze from the young blonde.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline said curtsying and giving him a soft smile.

Klaus stood up and bowed before taking her hand to kiss it. Her smile widened at the contact.

"We will not be joining you tonight. I've already spoken to the Gilberts, they understand." Guiseppe said breaking their moment.

"And why not? I thought at least you and Stefan would come." Caroline asked frowning.

"Katherine's cold has turned for the worst. We want to be here." Stefan said mechanically.

"But she—" Caroline began.

"Do not worry, sister. She'll be fine. You will be representing us tonight." Stefan said standing up and going to hug his sister.

"Be good." Stefan whispered in her ear.

"I just—" Caroline started.

"Have fun. I know how much you like these things." Damon called across the room having another drink.

Caroline frowned and turned to Klaus who was standing quietly watching the whole exchange.

"Don't be back too late." Giuseppe said and then turned to Klaus with a stern look.

"And take care of my daughter." He added.

Klaus nodded, bowed and then took Caroline's hand in his as they exited the house. Klaus couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching them. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and if there was one thing Klaus knew it was to trust his instincts. He looked around the grounds not seeing anything. He then quickly glanced up to the mansion and saw someone standing in the window. They were gone too quick for him to make out the person, but he made a mental note to ask Elijah to investigate Caroline's house.

He helped Caroline into the carriage and then they were off to the Gilberts. As they drove it was quiet but finally Caroline let out a frustrated sound.

"I really don't like her." Caroline grumbled crossing her arms.

Klaus looked at her surprised. "Don't like whom?" he asked curiously.

"We have this guest. She's a complete pain! She has all three of them wrapped around her finger." Caroline said annoyed.

"They were supposed to come tonight! I had talked to her an hour earlier! And then all of a sudden she's too sick and everyone has to care for her she's such a…such a…tramp." Caroline said and then gasped.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking like that. I should just drop it." Caroline said looking at Klaus apologetically.

Klaus smirked at her, "it's alright, at least now I get you for the night." He said giving her a devilish smile.

Caroline giggled.

"Is this that Katherine woman your brother spoke of?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Indeed. Dreadful creature." Caroline mumbled. "I don't want to talk of her anymore. Such a pain." She said shaking her head and then turned to Klaus with a bright smile.

"So how is everything? Are you well?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

Klaus nodded still curious about the guest in Caroline's house, he wanted to talk more of her, but since Caroline didn't he figured he'd just ask later. Or get Elijah to investigate.

"Quite. How are your studies?"

"They're ok."

The fell into an uncomfortable silence, one Caroline was eager to fill. When she got nervous, she had a tendency to talk. She raked her brain wondering what she could say that would interest him, but she was drawing a blank and instead sat quietly on her side of her carriage biting her lip in anxiety.

Meanwhile Klaus craved to ask her questions and get to know her. He had finally managed to get her to himself and he couldn't think of a single thing to say. He raked her brain wondering what she would find interesting to talk about, but for some reason the almighty Original was unable to think of one thing to talk about. He wanted to impress her. He wanted to woo her. He had never felt like this before wanting to actually electrify her, make her need him, like he was finding himself needing her. He felt like a mere mortal and what was worse he felt like a baffling fool who didn't know how to interact with woman. He cursed himself quietly and looked over at Caroline who was sitting opposite of him quietly.

He watched her delicate pink tongue jet out and lick her lips followed by her teeth biting them gently. He swallowed thickly feeling a strain in his pants. He looked away from her mouth and gazed in her eyes, which were watching him as closely as he was watching her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ms. Salvatore." Klaus rasped eliciting a blush from her.

"You say that every time I see you." she said bashfully.

"Because it's the truth. I must be honest with you; I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. You're indescribable." Klaus blurted out honestly. Once the words came out he clamped his teeth down annoyed he had been so tactless. It was the truth, but he wanted to draw her in slowly, he didn't want to rush things. He looked out the window feeling even more like a babbling idiot and going back to cursing himself angrily.

She grinned at him and leaned over to take his hand gently in hers. He looked away from the window surprised and over at her hand in his hand. She squeezed it gently and shuffled closer.

"Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself, Mr. Mikaelson. You're as indescribable as you claim I am. I find you very attractive." She whispered looking into his eyes honesty seeping through her own and into his.

He felt an unfamiliar clenching at his heart as well as a strange feeling come over him. He opened his mouth to return the sentiment when the carriage came to a halt.

"We're at our destination Mr. Mikaelson." The driver announced.

Klaus gave Caroline a charming smile before tightening his grip on her hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking over at her.

She nodded reluctantly, "let's go." She said as he pushed the door open and stepped out before helping her out as well. They shared one last smile before entering the Gilbert dinner party.

Mr. Gilbert answered the door at the first knock and welcomed them inside with a warm smile. Klaus excused himself to talk with Elijah as Caroline made her rounds to the neighbors.

"Elijah." Klaus said going over to Elijah who was speaking with Mr. Forbes.

"Excuse me, my brother needs me." Elijah said ever the polite one.

Klaus and Elijah walked into a quiet hallway of the mansion not wanting to be disturbed.

"What's the matter, Niklaus?" Elijah asked sipping his wine.

"There's a guest in Caroline's. Her name is Katherine." Klaus mumbled watching the opening of the hallway to make sure no one was coming.

"You want me to go investigate." Elijah guessed knowing his brother well.

"Indeed. You can play the sick one tonight." Klaus said looking to his brother for his help.

Elijah regarded him for a minute before nodding, "as you wish brother. Kol and Rebekah shall be arriving soon." He said before downing his wine and going to leave the hall.

"Brother," Klaus began staring at his brother in the eyes. "Always and forever." Klaus said after a moment.

Elijah gave him a brief smile before leaving the hall. Klaus emerged a few minutes later to see him telling the Gilberts of a sudden illness he developed. Klaus smirked to himself and looked around the party for Caroline wondering where she had gone.

He finally located her in a corner having a heated conversation with Mr. Lockwood. Klaus scowled upon seeing Mr. Lockwood's hand on her arm and advanced towards them his blood boiling as jealousy raged through his veins.

(A/n: So? What do you guys think? Please review and let me know! Next chapter will Elijah find Katherine? Will he betray his brother again or turn her in for her awaited torture? On top of that what's Klaus gonna do to Tyler? And will Klaus forgo his plan with caroline and just give in to his feelings? Also let me know if you want Mabekah or Stebakah! It could go either way. Thanks!)


	7. Chapter 7: They Meet Again

**Author's Note:** O man! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and reading! I apprecaite it and I'm glad everyone likes it! I really like writing it! Warning Things are about to get intense. Anyway I was having a heard time writing today so i had to stop several times and restart so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. The same thing is going on with a paper I'm attempting to write on utopia. blah. So to cover a few things! THe story is now **Stebekah**! And still Kalijah! The story will also be M later on. Promise. Also more jealous Klaus to come. and this isn't the end of Tyler, it's just getting started. I will try to update soon but if you guys didn't know there's a sequel to the Nobodies I'm now working on as well, it's called Until We Bleed. So i have double duty ontop of the rest of the things in my life. Anyway gotta go finish my paper! I hope you guys like it even though I am not satistfied with the chapter! Let me know what you think and I promise the next one will be better! Please review!

**Thank you to: Guest, Ellavm18, AJ, JuseaPeterson, AnonAlways, tacker23,Jeremy Shane, Grace5231973, Jessnicole, mylove4klaus, Draco-harry-lover-1, Sanaya1995, Brightlikethestars1864(x6!) Klaroline-lovegames, Lucywilsonxxxx, kasraya, aslytorres24, The Tomyboy in Pink, Mystery girl3, Steffi24, Rucky, & Guest!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 They Meet Again**

Elijah stood before the large mansion he was supposed to be investigating. He contemplated the best course of action to infiltrate the quarters to find out who was making his brother so uneasy. He figured Niklaus was just being paranoid and it was a servant, but to appease his brother he would do it. Besides dinner parties were all the same and as much as he enjoyed actually having intellectual conversations with humans he didn't really want to be there. Similar to Niklaus he had his own agenda.

He could feel that Katarina was in this town and he wanted to find her. Not to torture her like his brother craved to do, but he wanted to find her for his own selfish reasons. He wanted to apologize for not saving her and he wanted to tell her that he did love her. He wanted to say all the words he was unable to say 300 years previously. He had thought many times about seeing her again and their conversation and how it would go. He was prepared and he knew she was hiding somewhere within the town. He was eager to see her and say all the things he didn't get to.

Elijah straightened his jacket and began determinedly to walk to the front door of the mansion. He knocked once and the door opened to reveal the eldest son Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Damon slurred staring at Elijah in confusion.

Elijah looked into his eyes and spoke clearly and quietly. "Invite me in. I was never here. You fell asleep drinking." Elijah said compelling the raven-haired man.

"Come in." Damon said as if in a trance.

Elijah smirked and stepped inside watching as Damon went up the stairs and supposedly towards his room. Elijah followed as quiet as a serpent slithering through the mansion. Elijah listened intently as he walked behind Damon for what he was looking for. Suddenly he stopped outside a room with the door closed as he heard a familiar giggle. As Damon continued down the hall Elijah stood at the door and prepared himself for what he was about to witness. The giggle was familiar to him, he knew it well. It was the same tinkling of chimes as Katarina let escape from her mouth. It could also be a maid similar to Katarina or the witch that Kol had told him about that was Caroline's maid.

Elijah straightened his suit and then pushed the door open without a second thought. He paused as his eyes took in the sight before him. A young blonde man was kissing Katarina. He was sure it was Katarina the brunette ringlets the dark mischievous eyes, he would know her anywhere.

Katherine pushed the blonde man away and gasped as she saw Elijah standing in the doorway with narrowed eyes.

"Elijah!" she exclaimed her eyes wide.

The man stared between them in a daze and then stood up going towards Elijah.

"Who the hell do you think you are! This is my father's—" Stefan began to say.

"Do not speak. You will not remember this. Sit in the corner and stare at the wall." Elijah compelled before turning back to Katarina as she watched Stefan go and do as he was asked.

"Katarina…" Elijah said walking towards her.

Katherine stared at him unable to rip her eyes away.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Elijah said staring down at her.

"Klaus came to collect Caroline earlier. I saw them." Katherine said finally looking away.

"And yet you do not run." Elijah said watching her carefully.

Katherine shrugged her eyes going towards Stefan.

"I see." Elijah said understanding.

"Do you love him?" he asked after a moments pause.

Katherine scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?" Katherine asked annoyed.

"Niklaus saw you in the window. He knows." Elijah lied.

Katherine paled but tried to remain indifferent towards the situation.

"Ok." She said huffing slightly and still staring at Stefan staring at the corner.

"He's going to torture you, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you run? You've run for 300 years." He stated.

Katherine shrugged, "Do we really have to do this? I'm not rehashing our pasts, Elijah. I just…I just want to leave. I was going to leave tonight. I was trying…Stefan…he…" she stuttered her eyes still trained on Stefan.

"He was trying to come with you?" Elijah asked putting two and two together.

Katherine looked up at him and nodded reluctantly. "Always the eloquent one." She mumbled.

"As you are always the one between two brothers." Elijah said staring at her.

Katherine slowly looked up at him with a frown. "You know—"

"I've been sent to retrieve you." Elijah said cutting her off.

"Retrieve me?" Katherine asked a note of fear leaking into his ears.

He nodded his face stoic.

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Give me to him?"

Elijah nodded watching as she paled even more. She suddenly tried to move past him to run to the door, but Elijah was too quick and caught her in his arms before she could get away. He pulled her tightly to his chest locking her to him.

"Please Elijah! Please! He's going to kill me! He's a monster!" Katherine pleaded tears forming in her eyes.

Elijah stared down at her his eyes captured in her own.

"You will not leave Mystic Falls. You can only stay in this house. You will burn if you go into sunlight. You may only be in town for two hours before you have to return or you will die. We are watching you Katarina." Elijah said before releasing her.

She stumbled away and fell to the bed in a heap. Elijah looked over at Stefan and walked to him quietly.

"I was never here. Go to sleep until morning." He said compelling him. Stefan got up and left the room in a trance.

"Are you converting him?" Elijah asked looking over at Katherine who was laying on the bed glaring at him.

"Why does it matter?" Katherine spat angry at her ex-lover.

"It doesn't. I was just curious is all." Elijah said shrugging and giving her a smirk before walking to the door.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Katarina. Don't forget we're here." He said before leaving the mansion.

Katherine watched him go even after he had left the mansion. She watched him walk across the grounds and despite the fact she was now sentenced to living in the house for all but 2 hours of darkness, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when he held her to his chest. She hated him for keeping her prisoner and yet she still wanted him as much as she knew he wanted her.

* * *

"…inappropriate behavior and yet—Can I help you?" Tyler snapped at Klaus as the Original reached Caroline and the man that had his hands on her.

Klaus stared at him for a moment amazed at the audacity of this young man who was manhandling his date. "Yes. You can remove your hands from her." Klaus said looking pointedly at the hand on her arm.

"Mr. Mikaelson—" Caroline started.

"Ms. Salvatore this is a mans conversation. Do not interrupt." Mr. Lockwood interrupted her his voice patronizing.

"Do not speak to my date like that, Mr. Lockwood." Klaus said putting his arm around Caroline and pulling her towards him. Caroline melted into his embrace happy to not be pawed by Tyler anymore.

"And who are you to tell the Mayor's son what he should and should not do? I know you are new to town Mr. Mikaelson, but you would do well knowing your place." Tyler said pointing his finger at Klaus.

Klaus narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Mayor's son and his daring attitude. He craved to just rip Tyler's limbs from his body and beat him over the head with them. His fingers itched to dig into his flesh and tear him in half, but Caroline was beside him and he didn't think she would appreciate being covered in blood on their first courtship out.

He clenched his hand into a fist and tried to will the anger he felt away. His eyes slid to Caroline and as if his anger was like water cupped in a hand his rage slipped away just by looking at her. He took a deep breath and tore his gaze away from the beautiful blonde who was looking worriedly between them.

"I advise you do not talk to Ms. Salvatore again she doesn't seem to enjoy it." Klaus said recalling Caroline's uncomfortable expression he'd seen across the room.

Tyler let out a short bark of laughter. "Are you threatening me, Mr. Mikaelson?" He asked mockingly.

"Just a suggestion is all." Klaus said and then turned and pulled Caroline away from the disrespectful cad.

Caroline didn't dare look behind her as they walked away and instead she stayed close to Klaus as he led her into the dining room where everyone was being seated.

"Thank you." she whispered as they took their seats beside one another.

Klaus nodded, "Why did you look so distraught? Did he say something to you?" Klaus asked staring at her.

Caroline stayed quiet for a few minutes before responding. "It's…a long story. He's just angry because I dismiss him. He has a crush on me I guess." She said vaguely.

Klaus scowled and opened his mouth to respond, but never got a chance to when Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert began to speak before dinner was served. Once they were finished talking the first course was dished out and different conversations began to flow around them. Klaus didn't get a chance to press the issue of the Mayor's son due to Caroline becoming involved in a lengthy conversation with Rebekah regarding shopping. Klaus stayed quiet throughout most of dinner choosing instead to watch Caroline interact with everyone. There were a few times when her leg would brush his or her arm would as well, he couldn't help but notice the electric currents that flowed through him whenever they touched nor the wiggling within his stomach when she looked at him. Nothing wiggled about him. That did not happen. But it seemed with Caroline it did.

He tried to deny the feelings and the wiggles, but he knew that Caroline Salvatore was doing more to him than he was ready to admit. Everything she did amazed him and the more time he spent with her the more he didn't want her to leave. He wondered vaguely what would happen when he found Katarina and they left. He thought about bringing her with them, but love was a vampire's greatest weakness and he had no room for weaknesses in his life.

Once dinner was finished everyone was invited into the ballroom for dancing. As the beginning notes of music played Klaus looked over at Caroline who smiled back at him shyly.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

She nodded eagerly and took it as he whisked her to the dance floor. She smiled at him as they took their positions and the song began. Klaus has danced many times with various different women, but dancing with Caroline was different. It was electric as they stared into each other's eyes and mirrored each other's movements. Every time he would take her hand into his or when they would come together he felt the stirrings of desire and need. As the song came to a close he smiled at her before bowing deeply. She curtsied and took his hand before leading him off the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked taking him to a quiet corner in the ballroom.

"I am." He said staring into her eyes.

"Me too. Thank you for inviting me and rescuing me from Tyler." Caroline said unable to tear herself from his gaze.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart." Klaus said smirking at her.

Caroline's eyes widened at the last word and she couldn't help but enjoy the plunge her stomach took thinking of him as hers.

"I was thinking, if you aren't busy if you'd like to come for tea?" Caroline paused feeling shy. "I know we're here tonight, but I haven't really gotten a chance to talk with you and I really would like to. I know I'm being forward, but I would like you to come." She murmured bashfully. Her stomach was churning with nerves as she asked her question. She was afraid he'd say no.

Klaus grinned at her equally as bashful. "I would like that very much. I enjoy talking with you and I'm sorry we didn't get to speak more tonight." He said squeezing her hand gently.

"Would you like to dance again?" Klaus asked nodding towards the dance floor where another song was starting up.

She nodded eagerly and he took her over to dance. He enjoyed the way her body was pressed up against his and he desperately wished to kiss her as she danced before him, but that would be seen as improper.

They danced a few more songs until it was late into the night and they had to leave. Neither of them wanted to part however and Caroline tried to prolong their time together as long as possible. Soon enough they were at her mansion sitting in the carriage gazing upon each other neither wanting to move.

"Thank you for taking me tonight. I mean I would've gone anyway, but I'm glad you courted me." She rambled smiling at him anxiously.

Klaus grinned, "well thank you for allowing me. What time would you like me here tomorrow?" he asked his eyes flickering to her lips.

"Two o'clock? Is that ok?" she asked nervously.

He nodded, "two it is." He said finally shifting to open the carriage door. Before he reached the door though Caroline grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her pressing her lips hard against his. He was frozen against her with their lips pressed together before his mind caught up with what was going on. Finally his lips moved on top of hers and their mouths melded together as they kissed. Caroline felt fire unlike anything she'd ever known consuming her while Klaus ached to deepen the kiss and take her right there in the carriage. Before he could however she pulled away from him and ran out of the carriage her heart racing in her chest while leaving Klaus speechless.

(A/n: I'm sorry the klaroline stuff was so short. but we have a kiss. I was having a hard time writing, but next chapter will be better! Let me know what you think! Please review! Next time what's Elijah planing with Katherine? And Klaus is coming over for tea what happens after their kiss? And will he find Katherine?)


	8. Chapter 8: She Sees Them

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! I'm really excited to get to the next few chapters I have to say. I have spring break next week so hopefully I'll have time to write. I'm hoping to update before next sunday though. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry if you find the story boring, but sometimes it takes time to get to the juicy parts, to have a really good story you need build up. There will be tension and fighting later on, but you guys have to remember Caroline is human and ignorant of what's actually going on so if she's getting attention from a man who shows her only one sweet side she'd going to be wooed, just saying she's a nieve person at this time. I'm trying to write her as closely to season 1 care as i can and once the story goes on she'll transition, but in my head as a female if a hot dude who shows me a sweet side of himself to me and is hitting on me I'll be wooed. Also for Stefan I'm trying to write him as he was in the flashbacks and totally obbsessed with Katherine so if he's ooc i apologize just like Care. Thank you for your opinions i appreciate them and i'll try to make the story less boring, but like i said it takes time to get to the juicy bits. ANyway thanks again for reviewing and let me know what you think of this chapter! Please review!

**Thank you to: maevelin, Ellavm18, Grace5231973, mylove4klaus, MrsLeaMorgan, JuseaPeterson, ashlytorres24, Jeremy Shane, AnonAlways, Mystery Girl3, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, briana. mikaelson, Sanaya1995, The Tomboy in Pink, AJ, Jessnicole, and EmLouD!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 She Sees Them**

The grin on Klaus's face stayed put until he returned to the Fell mansion. He had almost forgotten about Elijah's mission in lieu of Caroline's lips on his own. But the scene of his brother reading in the living room was enough to remind him of his own mission, which he'd been sidetracked from because of Caroline. Klaus smirked at the image of his brother reading on the love seat before him.

"What did you find?" Klaus asked coming into the living room.

He watched Elijah pause in his readings and look over at him with a cool expression.

"Nothing much." Elijah said vaguely.

"Nothing? What of the figure in the window? Or—"

"I didn't find anything Niklaus, except some nosey maids." Elijah said his voice low and unthreatening.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You found nothing?"

"Except nosey maids, yes. There was nothing."

"What about Katerina?" Klaus asked his voice disbelieving that his brother had found nothing. He had seen that woman in the window, he had felt someone watching him he was almost positive it was Katerina.

"She wasn't there, Niklaus. Do you really think it would be that simple? That the girl you fancy is living under the same roof as the woman you desire to torture." Elijah asked setting his book down and leveling his gaze upon Klaus.

Klaus stared at his brother for a moment his eyes guarded and his mind turning over his words. "I don't fancy anyone." He said after a long tense silence.

Elijah smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. "And what of the Salvatore girl? You've been spending time with her. I heard what Rebekah said to you, brother."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't fancy any girl, Elijah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"My previous question still remains, brother, what are you doing with her then?"

Klaus shrugged and looked away from him, "She's just a means to an end. Chase her, sleep with her, discard her. There's nothing new about that game."

Elijah's smirk widened as he heard the uncertainty in his brother's voice. He knew Niklaus's tendencies and courting a girl was not something he did. He generally took a few days to woo them and then they were putty in his hands. He'd been entertaining Caroline for longer than a few days. He had heard Rebekah telling him off and while he was searching for a book in Niklaus's room he'd come across some sketches of the girl. Numerous and detailed sketches.

Elijah wasn't stupid, he knew his brother and he knew what was happening to him. He just wondered if Niklaus realized it. He didn't really know the girl, except she was human, beautiful, and Katerina was living with her, but he just didn't understand why she'd caught Niklaus's eye. All he knew was that his brother had an obsession and was valiantly denying it.

"I see." Elijah said standing up and picking up his book.

Klaus scowled. "She is. Now you didn't find Katerina?"

"I just said that didn't I?"

"Well where do you think she is?"

Elijah shrugged and began to walk out of the room.

"Elijah…" Klaus said trailing off.

Elijah glanced over his shoulder and waited for his brother to continue.

"Do you still love her?" Klaus asked bluntly.

Elijah smiled slightly. "Why do you ask such a question, Niklaus?"

"Do you know where she is? Are you lying?" Klaus demanded to know.

Elijah sighed, "I am your brother, you're flesh. I do not know where she is and I do not love her. She was…a mistake. Now do not be so paranoid, brother. We'll find her." Elijah said before leaving the room. Klaus watched him go wondering where they would go from here with the search for Katerina.

* * *

Caroline was eagerly getting ready for her tea with Klaus that afternoon. She was humming a little tune as she applied some blush to her cheeks and sighing happily as her mind replayed the kiss in her mind. She had never felt this way about a man before and here she was swooning over Klaus. Not just swooning, but day dreaming, over analyzing, and obsessing about Klaus. She wondered ideally if this was what love was, but she figured it was still too early to tell.

There was a knock on her door and Bonnie's voice floated through the wood. Caroline excitedly opened the door and let her friend inside.

"Bonnie! Where've you been?" Caroline asked smiling at her.

Bonnie smiled back hesitantly. "Working. Why are you so happy?"

"I kissed Mr. Mikaelson last night!" Caroline gushed before turning around and asking for help with her gown. Bonnie stared at her Caroline's back for a moment surprised and a little conflicted as she heard her words. She began to slowly tie the back of the dress choosing her words carefully.

"Caroline…" Bonnie said quietly wondering how to proceed with what she really wanted to say.

Caroline stiffened sensing her friend's unhappiness. She swiftly turned around ignoring her half done up dress.

"What is it?" Caroline asked staring at her friend with wide eyes. "Do you think what I did was improper? Do you think he thinks I'm a harlot? Or easy? Do you—"

"Caroline—"

"That probably wasn't smart of me. I'm always doing such silly stupid things! I am so inappropriate sometimes! But Bonnie! I don't want him to tire of me! Do you think he's tired of me? I mean—"

"Caroline—"

"What if he doesn't really like me at all! What if I got the wrong impression and we were just going as friends last night? What if he's already betrothed or—"

"Caroline—!"

"I mean Rebekah did say he was a—"

There was a loud knock on the door interrupting the two girls. Caroline looked over at Bonnie who shrugged and went to open the door a crack to see who it was. On the other side was Stefan looking uneasy.

"Stefan!" Bonnie said confused and he smiled politely at her before pushing the door open some more so he could come in.

"I need to speak to my sister." Stefan said shifting anxiously.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline who shrugged and nodded. Bonnie gave Stefan and uneasy look feeling something off about him. She knew he'd been spending a lot of time with Katherine and he was probably being compelled. As far as she could tell he wasn't a vampire yet, but there was still something off about him. She glanced over at Caroline as she left and was calmed slightly to see her friend smile at her. She stood outside the door ready to help if something did happen.

Before Katherine had arrived Stefan would've never hurt anyone, but since he'd been put under the vampire's spell his behavior had increased in oddness to the point that Bonnie didn't want to be around him. She nervously stood outside wondering what Stefan wanted to say.

Inside the room Caroline sat upon her bed and waited for her brother to begin talking, but instead he began to pace the length of the room.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked when Stefan still hadn't begun to speak.

"I…I'm not sure how to tell you this." Stefan said pacing anxiously.

"What is it? Should I get father?" Caroline asked standing up.

"No!" Stefan said grabbing her arms and forcing her back onto the bed.

"Stefan! What's the matter?" Caroline asked growing scared by his actions.

Stefan let out a breath trying to calm down and sat next to her on the bed. "Have you ever wanted something so badly you'd do anything for it?" he asked staring into his sister's eyes.

"I don't…I don't know." Caroline mumbled not sure where he was going with this.

"I love Katherine, Caroline." Stefan said.

"Uh…ok…I figured." She said confused.

"No I mean love her a lot. I'd do anything for her."

"…ok…"

"I mean anything…including things I'm not proud of."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Damon loves her too."

Caroline looked away nodding slowly. "I know."

"You know I love both you and him, you're my blood…but there are some things stronger than family, Care." Stefan said quietly.

Caroline's head shot up her eyes wide as she took in his words. "You'd choose her over us?" she whispered alarmed.

Stefan looked away from her not being able to take the hurt in her eyes. "Father wants me to work for his business. He wants me to be just like him. I don't want that though. I want Katherine. I love Katherine and—"

"And what? And what, Stefan? What's so great about Katherine?" Caroline demanded to know growing angry.

"She's different, Care! She's just different! Amazing and funny and—"

"She's manipulating you! Both of you! She puts you guys against one another and she'd conniving and—" Caroline tried to say wanting her brother to see the truth about the woman he claimed to love.

"No! No! Don't say that! It's not true!" Stefan yelled standing up and beginning to pace again.

"Why are you telling this to me?" Caroline asked exasperated.

"We want to leave." Stefan said bluntly.

Caroline frowned, "leave? And go where?"

"Anywhere. Katherine has connections."

"Connections? She has connections? What is she a spy or something?" Caroline asked rolling her eyes.

"No she's…she's special." Stefan said clearing his throat.

Caroline stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Ok…Stefan…obviously you've been indulging too much in Damon's whiskey supply so…I'm going to finish getting ready for my date and then we can talk more once Mr. Mikaelson leaves." Caroline said shaking her head at her brother's odd behavior. She went to stand up and then too quickly she was back on the bed having been pushed down by her brother. Her eyes widened in alarm and she stared at her brother.

"What was that for?" she asked annoyed.

"You have to listen to me, Care! She's special! I can't tell you how because she told me not to, but you have to help us." Stefan said in agitation.

"Help you how?"

"We want to leave."

"I got that part."

"We can't leave."

"Why not? Because you feel guilty?"

Stefan shook his head so violently Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, I don't have time for this. Why is she so special? And why can't you leave if you want to run away so badly and taint our family name?"

"I can't tell you, but we need your help."

"No."

"Why? She's trapped here."

"I don't care. She's an awful person." Caroline said pushing her brother to the side and going to her mirror to finish getting ready. She'd ask Bonnie to come back in once Stefan calmed down.

"You should! If she doesn't get blood she'll go crazy and kill us." Stefan blurted out making Caroline whip around to look at him with wide eyes.

"Are you going crazy, Stefan? What is she telling you?" Caroline asked confused and scared.

"She told me last night a man came to her, an old friend. He's going to bring her to her death if I don't get her help and you're the only person who can help me. Please, as my sister. Help me." Stefan asked taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Why don't you ask Damon?" Caroline asked afraid for her brother.

"He loves her. He wants her for himself. Please Caroline this man is going to kill her. We need to help her escape."

Caroline thought about what her brother was telling her not sure what she should do. Obviously Stefan was going crazy, she could tell by the way he wasn't making sense, perhaps Katherine was feeding him lies, she didn't know. But he was her brother and she wanted to help him, besides it would get Katherine away from her.

"Fine." she said squeezing his hand back and going to look in the mirror to finish getting ready.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked looking in the mirror at him.

"I'll let you know." He said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving as quickly as he came in. She stared at the mirror for a moment before Bonnie came in quietly and helped her finish getting ready.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Stefan's gone mad, I think." Caroline said trying to be casual about it.

"Mad? Like crazy?" Bonnie asked confused.

Caroline nodded feeling sad for her brother. "He thinks Katherine's in trouble or some such none sense. He says a man's after her and she needs to escape." Caroline said quietly.

Bonnie frowned. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Caroline said. "Maybe they need something to cheer them up. Maybe since father is going away we should have a party. A nice dinner party, you know parties always cheer me up so I think it'll help. We could invite the Mikaelsons perhaps all eight of us could have dinner. I think that would cheer Stefan up or at least Katherine since she's been hiding inside for days now." Caroline mused.

"Caroline…" Bonnie said thinking that idea was terrible. She knew why Stefan was 'going crazy.' She knew she had better tell Caroline the truth before she got more mixed up in all of this.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Bonnie said finishing tying her dress.

"Of course it is! Everyone needs a party to cheer up. It'll be fun. Father leaves tonight. Maybe Mr. Donovon could come too, but not Vicky. I dislike her." Caroline rambled already mentally planning the party.

"Of course you could be a guest as well." She added smiling at Bonnie.

Bonnie frowned, "Caroline there's something you should know."

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"Perhaps you should sit down. There's a lot you need to—" Bonnie began but was cut off by another knock at the door this time it was Giuseppe.

"Caroline, Mr. Mikaelson is downstairs for you." her father said as Caroline exited her room.

"Thanks!" She said kissing him on the cheek and going to the stairs. She paused and then turned around and went back to him batting her eyelashes. "Father would it be ok, if we had a dinner party tomorrow while you're in Richmond?" Caroline asked smiling up at him.

Giuseppe frowned in consideration. "I suppose since your brothers are here what's the worst that could happen…alright, yes. But not too many people."

Caroline squealed and hugged him tightly before kissing him on the cheek and descending the stairs. Bonnie staring after her in horror wondering what kind of situation her friend was getting them all into.

Caroline hurried down the stairs filled with excitement as she came to greet Klaus in the parlor. Klaus was sitting there stiffly as Damon glared at him from over the top of his tumbler.

"Mr. Mikelson." Caroline said curtsying for him.

Klaus grinned at her and stood up. "Ms. Salvatore."

"I've arranged for us to have tea in the garden." She said smiling sweetly at him and ignoring her brother's glare at her back.

"Lovely." Klaus said eager to get her alone.

"I didn't know you had a date today, Care." Damon said interrupting their sweet moment.

Caroline glanced over at him with a frown. "Isn't it too early to be drunk, Damon?"

"It's 5 somewhere." He said with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes and offered Klaus a smile. "Follow me please." She said turning and leaving the room with her drunken brother.

"Watch your eyes Mikaelson." Damon called after him drunkenly.

Klaus gritted his teeth trying not to respond to the eldest Salvatore.

"Is your brother always drunk in the afternoon?" Klaus asked walking beside her outside and into the garden in the backyard.

She huffed, "he's been in a mood these last few weeks." She said vaguely.

"He loves a girl who doesn't love him back." She added sitting at the already set tea table.

Klaus smirked hearing that. "I know how that is." He mumbled sitting across from her.

"Do you?" she asked surprised and a little jealous that he had loved someone either recently or in the past. Or even now. Her previous doubts and insecurities were bubbling to the surface.

He looked up and into her face seeing vulnerability there. His heart squeezed uncomfortably at the look of pain there and he had the unfamiliar feeling of wanting to sooth her pain. He didn't want her to hurt he wanted to see her smile.

"When I was young my brother and I loved the same woman. She chose my brother. But she made me think for a long time that she had feelings for me." Klaus said quietly remembering bitterly his youth with Tatia.

She looked at him sympathetically and moved her hand to touch his in a tender gesture wanting to sooth his pain. "I'm sorry, that must have been very hard to see especially with a brother." She said squeezing his hand lightly before letting go and picking the kettle up to pour them some tea. He watched her wanting to feel her warm hand back on his. The light touches of her skin against his made unfamiliar emotions stir inside him making him uncomfortable.

"You should actually talk to my brothers about your experience. They're going through the same thing." She added throwing him a smile as she set the tea kettle down.

"Oh? Is it your guest the one they fancy?" Klaus asked curiously.

She nodded rolling her eyes. "I don't see it, honestly. I find her conniving and manipulating. As a matter of fact before you got here Stefan came to me babbling about saving her. I think he's going crazy because of his love for her. Really weird." She said shaking her head and sipping her tea.

Klaus frowned, "going crazy because of his love for her? Is that possible?" Klaus asked laughing.

Caroline shrugged, "I guess so. It's happening to Stefan. He seems to think she's in trouble."

"Really?" he asked interestedly.

"Mhm. It's weird. I think he's just going stir crazy from caring for her. She's been sick. So I was thinking of having a party tomorrow if you and your family would like to come. It'll just be Damon, Stefan, Katherine and I and your family. No one else. Oh! Except Bonnie." She said smiling hopefully at him.

Klaus grinned wolfishly. "Wouldn't miss it." He said his mind working a mile a minute as he thought about what Caroline had told him.

They were quiet for a moment each sipping their tea and eating their biscuits.

"I had fun last night." Klaus said bashfully.

"I did too. Minus Mr. Lockwood. I don't know what his deal is." Caroline said annoyed.

"Yes, he does seem to fancy you." Klaus said jealousy leaking into his tone.

Caroline smiled at him and reached her hand across the table to touch his again. He eagerly wrapped his fingers around hers and held on tightly the feelings in his chest stirring again and making his stomach wriggle with nerves.

"I like spending time with you, Caroline." Klaus said quietly.

She grinned widely at him. "I like it too, Klaus." She said using his first name for the first time. She blushed deeply at that and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate of me." She said looking away.

Klaus chuckled and with his other hand tilted her head to look at him. "No. I like when you say my name. Although perhaps you could call me Nik instead, the people I'm closest to call me Nik." He said gently.

Her blush deepened, "but we haven't known each other for that long."

He looked into her eyes taking in the bright shade of blue and committing it to memory so he could paint her sitting here with the sun at her back. She looked nothing short of perfect.

"I like what I do know though. You're wonderful, smart, beautiful, and full of light. I fancy you, Caroline." He said charmingly.

She smiled so brightly back at him he could feel it inside of him. He wanted to kiss her at that moment, but didn't want to rush things.

She was speechless not knowing what to say. So instead she leaned forward and kissed him in plain sight. She didn't care if anyone saw them in that moment all she wanted was to experience what she had last night. When their lips touched she felt her body come alive and she felt so many unknown feelings course through her. She felt hungry for more and when he caressed his tongue against her lips she opened her mouth to him without thinking. The kiss was full of hope for the future and desire to explore one another's bodies. She was the first to break away breathing heavily and wanting to kiss him again.

"I like you too." She said giggling and then leaning back, but Klaus was quick and wrapped his hand around her neck to bring her down for another kiss. They melted into one another their kisses sweet and full of yearning.

They were so wrapped up in one another neither of them noticed the figure standing in the window watching them. Katherine smirked as she watched Caroline and Klaus in the garden kissing a devious plan forming in her head.

(A/n: Let me know what you think! Please review! So...next chapter is the dinner party, Katherine's plan, and will Klaus finally get Katherine? Also there will be kennet and the beginnings of some Stebekah.)


	9. Chapter 9: They Went To Dinner

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! This has been my favorite chapter so far to write, just cause shit hits the fan. Seriously. I really appreciate everyone reading and enjoying the story. I really like writing it. I think im addcited. On another note I was asked to do some freelance writing over my spring break so im not sure how much time i'll have to update, but ill try! i love writing this so def will try. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! I apprecaite the feedback and taking the time to review it helps to determine what should happen next. That and my fucked up brain. but mostly you.

**Thank you to: JuseaPeterson, MJTE, mylove4klaus, Jeremy Shane, Sanaya1995, briana. mikaelson, The Tomboy In Pink, Ellavm18, Draco-harry-Lover-1, Jssnicole, AnonAlways, ashlytorres24, EmLouD, Safy Pouncer, & Mystery Girl3!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 They Went to Dinner**

Staring in the mirror Klaus straightened his fancy clothes to prepare himself for the dinner party that night. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his elder brother passing his room and he grimaced to himself at what had to be done about the situation.

"Elijah." He called out.

He heard his brother's footsteps stop and suddenly Elijah was at his doorway.

"Niklaus." Elijah said staring at his brother who hadn't taken his eyes from the mirror.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Klaus asked finally turning from the mirror and looking at him.

Elijah watched him carefully before he nodded in response. "I am. Rebekah is quite excited. So is Kol for some reason." Elijah said bewildered as to why his younger brother would be excited about going to a dinner party. As far as he knew Kol had hated dinner parties since they'd been invented. If that wasn't baffling enough Kol didn't even really know the Salvatores. Kol's thinking habits were generally a mystery though so Elijah didn't think too much about it.

"Yes. Rebekah's told me about a thousand times." Klaus said dryly.

Elijah nodded with a small smirk and turned away ready to leave.

"Is there anything you need to tell me, brother?" Klaus asked before Elijah got too far.

Elijah again paused in his movement and turned back around to regard his brother through guarded eyes.

"Such as?"

Klaus shrugged his expression just as guarded.

"Anything." He added when Elijah didn't speak.

The brunette man frowned and considered his brother's question. "Not that I can think of." Elijah said.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked feeling his inward anger building.

After speaking with Caroline the day before and figuring out that the woman whom she was housing was indeed Katerina, his anger had been shaping itself. It had taken him almost a full day to be able to look at his brother and ask him the question he was asking him now. He had sent Elijah to that house and Elijah claimed to know nothing. Klaus knew his brother well enough to know that Elijah had found Katerina, there was no way he hadn't, but that left Klaus to wonder why his brother hadn't told him. Did Elijah still feel something for Katerina? Or did his brother really not find her? Klaus found the latter hard to believe since like himself Elijah was a hard man to fool and was as thorough as he was. Klaus knew the truth. Now he wanted Elijah to tell him, not lie to him as he had been. If Elijah told him the truth then he'd know his brother was loyal and they wouldn't have a repeat of what happened in 1492.

"Quite. Let's go. We don't want the Salvatore's to wait." Elijah said his voice and eyes giving nothing away.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him and then cleared his throat the anger that had been bubbling within was below the surface. He knew when he finally laid eyes on Katerina all hell would break loose. He had yet to figure out how to remove Caroline from the situation, but he figured if push came to shove he'd just compel her. He had the entire situation planned out. They'd eat. He'd flirt with the lovely Ms. Salvatore and then when no one was looking he'd capture Katerina and bring her back to Fell's mansion to torture until his hearts content. Yes, everything was planned and he'd be damned if his brother got in the way.

"Anything else?" Elijah asked as he stared at his brother matching his cold expression.

"Not at all. I'll meet you downstairs." Klaus said trying to maintain his cool demeanor instead of exploding on Elijah.

Elijah nodded and turned away as Klaus watched him go. He growled lowly under his breath and then took the closest thing to him and smashed it against he wall. He closed his eyes in an attempt to maintain control, but it didn't help, until he imagined the gorgeous blonde beauty he was going to be seeing in a little while. Once Caroline's face emerged in his head the anger he'd been housing since he found out of his brother's betrayal seemed to melt away. He smiled softly to himself at her image inside his head, then he opened his eyes, and took a deep breath before leaving the room. Yes, his plan would go on without a hitch and once Katerina was captured he'd continue on to Caroline and then take his leave of the small town.

* * *

"Come in." Damon said dryly as he opened the front door to allow the Mikaelson's in the mansion. Damon watched them enter one by one and stand awkwardly in the foyer as he drank the last drops of his bourbon.

He sighed dramatically, "Welcome." He added in the same dry tone as before and then begrudgingly led the guests into the parlor to offer them drinks.

"Would anyone like to partake?" Damon asked gesturing to the extensive bar, which Klaus swore he never left.

"I'll have one." Rebekah piped up from her position on one of the armchairs.

"As will I." Kol added looking around the room in interest.

"Elder Mikaelsons?" Damon asked waving the bottle in the air with a smirk.

"I'll have wine with dinner, thank you." Elijah said taking a seat.

Klaus shook his head and watched as Damon sloppily poured his siblings a drink.

"Where's Caroline?" Rebekah asked as Damon brought them their drinks.

"Being neurotic no doubt." Damon said rolling his eyes at the thought of how his sister had been all day. Since seven that morning she'd been cleaning, overseeing, primping, and taste testing everything. He knew his sister was a perfectionist and liked everything in order, but he'd never seen her so neurotic before. He figured it was because of Klaus and her little crush on him. Damon had overheard her telling Bonnie and the thought of his sister being touched by that creep made his skin crawl.

"What about your brother?" Kol asked interestedly.

"Yes, and your guest." Klaus said smirking as Damon shifted uncomfortably.

Rebekah threw her brother a sharp look as Damon began to speak.

"No idea." He said with a vague shrug. "He hasn't really left his room all day and Katherine…well…she's been odd for a few days now…" Damon said eyeing the drink in his hand. He gulped the rest of it down and then poured another.

"How odd." Klaus said glancing over at Elijah who was still sitting perfectly still not a trace of guilt or interest on his face.

"So—"

"I'm so sorry I'm late! Did Damon get everyone a drink?" Caroline asked hurriedly coming into the room.

Klaus gulped at the sight of her, like he usually did. She was always dressed so beautifully and tonight was not an exception. The dress she'd picked complimented her figure excellently and the color shade brought out the hue in her cheeks and the brightness of her eyes. She was breathtaking and despite seeing her almost every day he couldn't get used to it. She was magnificent.

Klaus cleared his throat and began to walk towards her bowing as he stood before her.

She grinned at him and curtsied. She could feel her heart hammering at the sight of him and she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks when he took her hand and delicately kissed it. The moment was ruined though when she was brought back to reality as Damon let out an ungentlemanly snort.

"You look ravishing, sweetheart." Klaus said choosing to ignore her drunkard of a brother.

"Thank you. You look very nice as well." Caroline eventually tore her eyes away from Klaus and then looked over at the other Mikaelson siblings.

"Rebekah it's been too long!" Caroline gushed going over to greet the other blonde.

Rebekah smiled at her and allowed the human to hug her as if they hadn't seen each other in longer than a day or two.

"I'm so happy you came!" Caroline said and then smiled over at Kol who was gazing at her appreciatively as Klaus glared daggers into him. Elijah smiled politely over at Caroline as she said hello to him as well.

"So dinner has yet to be finished, but I was thinking—" Caroline began but was interrupted by Damon drunkenly spilling one of the bottles of Bourbon.

"Ahhhh Carebear! I'm sorry!" Damon slurred as he poured another drink instead of cleaning it up.

Caroline stared at her brother for a minute before her face flamed up mortified and she disappeared into the kitchen to go get a rag.

"Sorry." Damon slurred again smirking at them.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the eldest Salvatore and was about to tell him off for ruining Caroline's dinner party when Katherine and Stefan came into the parlor. The atmosphere shifted from one of awkwardness to deadliness in a mere two seconds. All of the Mikaelsons stared at Katherine waiting for the first move. Kol and Rebekah's eyes had grown twice their normal size and they were shooting looks between Katherine and Klaus as if it were a tennis match. Elijah stared at Katherine drinking in the sight of her standing hand in hand with Stefan who seemed as if there was something wrong with him. Katherine instead of looking at Klaus seemed to be doing everything in her power to not look at him and instead focused on Elijah.

The air was still as everyone waited for what was to come next. Would Katherine run for it? Or would Klaus leap across the room and kill her right then? And what of the Salvatores? Would Klaus kill them as well?

The air was so thick a knife wouldn't have been able to cut it and right as Rebekah was sure Katherine was going to run Caroline came back into the room like a ray of sunlight holding a dishtowel.

"I'm so sorry—Stefan! Katherine! Finally! These are our guests! The Mikaelsons! This is my brother Stefan and our guest Katherine!" Caroline said cheerily not noticing the thick tension filled atmosphere she'd just walked into.

"Take the cheeriness down a notch, Care, not everyone is as happy about this dinner party as you." Damon snapped drunkenly before drinking another glass of liquor and slamming it down.

No one paid him any attention since everyone was still staring at Katherine and Stefan.

"Damon!" Caroline spat angrily going over to him and cleaning up the mess of the broken bottle.

"Let me help with that." Klaus said breaking the thick tension finally. Everyone turned to look at him in awe as he went over to Caroline and began to help clean up the mess Damon had made.

Once they were finished Katherine shiftily entered the room, Stefan following behind her with a vague expression on his face. Caroline smiled at everyone before asking whether they'd like a tour.

"A tour would be lovely, but since I've already seen the entirety of the house I was thinking my siblings could just go and I could speak with you." Klaus said smiling at her.

She looked over at Damon who was still at the bar and glaring at Stefan. Stefan in turn looked pale and like he was dying.

"Um…alright." She said and then smiled at Katherine and Stefan sitting closest to the exit.

"Do you mind showing everyone around, Katherine? You've been here long enough and my brothers can help you give the history and everything." Caroline asked smiling pleasantly at the brunette.

Katherine jumped up at the chance to escape Klaus and nodded eagerly.

"Sounds like a great idea. Mr. Mikaelson after you." Katherine said curtsying as Elijah stood up and walked past her. She watched him go before turning to Rebekah who was glaring at her and Kol who was smirking. Bringing up the rear was Damon with the next bottle of bourbon. Klaus made eye contact with Rebekah and Kol as a means to keep an eye on the doppleganger.

"I'll call when dinner's ready." Caroline said to Katherine.

Katherine gave her a tight-lipped smile as she edged out of the room.

"Alone at last." Klaus said giving her a swift kiss on the lips and taking her over to one of the armchairs and settling himself into it as she sat atop his lap.

She giggled and leaned down for another kiss enjoying the various foreign emotions that swirled inside her as their lips met. She ran her fingers through his curls and gave a gentle tug as their lips melded together and their tongues danced with each other.

The rage that Klaus felt at seeing Katerina again died down as they kissed. The only thing he could concentrate on was Caroline. How she smelled. Her smooth skin. Her velvety tongue. He was being consumed by her. He wanted all of her. The fire that burned inside of him for her was quickly replacing the rage at Katerina and all he felt was her and the passion and lust for her. He'd never felt this way about any woman and he doubted very much he ever would again.

Caroline broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his her eyes closed and trying to regain her breathe.

"God, you taste so sweet." He mumbled touching her cheek delicately and letting his hand roaming into her hair as his arm was wrapped around her waist bring her closer.

She grinned at him and leaned in for another kiss wanting to feel him on her lips again. She pulled him closer not wanting to waste a second of the time they were alone together.

* * *

Upstairs Katherine was giving a very thorough tour of the second floor. Elijah was behind her as well as Stefan. Damon was beside her correcting everything she said. Pulling up the rear were Kol and Rebekah who felt completely befuddled as to what was going on. Rebekah wanted to ask Kol about it, but she didn't want the others to overhear, so they continued to listen to Katherine drown on.

Kol was about to ask an annoying question already growing bored with the tour when he saw Bonnie in one of the rooms they passed. Kol glanced at the group for a quick second and then disappeared going into the room Bonnie was occupying.

"Darling." Kol said smirking as Bonnie finished making the bed.

Bonnie looked up at him for a minute a flash of fear in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by indifference. She stood up straight and stared at him.

"My name is—"

"Bonnie, I know."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Watching you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms feeling self-conscious as his gaze rested on her and the smirk on his lips widened.

"I know what you are." Kol said taking a step towards her.

Bonnie raised and eyebrow at him.

"And?"

"And I know you know what I am as well."

"So?"

"Aren't you curious?" Kol asked taking another step closer to her.

Bonnie frowned and shook her head.

"I can tell you're very powerful, but have yet to tap into it. I can help you, you know." Kol said coming to stand a few inches before her.

She laughed dryly. "What makes you think I need your help?"

"I can tell."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in being a vampire's pet. Besides how would I learn magic from a vampire? Vampire's are an abomination." She said.

Kol chuckled darkly. "I don't want a pet, darling, I want to see what you can do. I've also been around a lot longer than you so I've seen a lot more than you. Granted I can't use magic, but I know people and I know what magic can do." Kol said watching as an array of emotions flickered across her face. The most predominant was interest.

"I don't trust vampires." She said softly.

"Who said anything about trust? I was merely suggesting I'd show you power. You could be so powerful." Kol mused.

"Why are you telling me this? How do you know I won't say anything? How do you know I'm—"

"Because you interest me. I've always had a thing for witches and you, darling, are quite a witch." He said smirking and then snatching her hand up before she could try to escape and kissed her skin gently. She watched him through wide eyes and once his grip loosened she snatched her hand back and took a step back.

"I have to finish cleaning." She said trying to go around him and get to the door.

Kol chuckled watching as she tried to escape him.

"You're better than this place, Ms. Bennett."

"I like this place." She said glancing over her shoulder as she reached the door. She scurried out of it wanting to be as far as possible from Kol Mikaelson.

Kol watched her go before smirking to himself and following her into the hall just in time for the bell to be rang for dinner. He quickly reappeared within the large group and ignored his sister's death glare for his disappearing act. He was glad for the reprieve from the madness that came in the shape of Bonnie Bennet with the sharp tongue.

Caroline had placed name cards on each of the chairs she wanted everyone to sit in. Only Caroline would've made a seating chart for a dinner party. Of course she'd put herself between Klaus and Rebekah. Rebekah sat beside Damon who was at the head of the table. Next to Damon was Kol followed by Katherine and Elijah. Stefan was at the other head of the table beside Elijah and Klaus. Caroline had moved everyone several times earlier in the day before she got the seating right. She wanted tonight to be perfect and so far everything had gone off ok minus Damon's drunken antics and Stefan's odd behavior. They still had to get through dinner though.

The first course was brought out and the wine was poured. As everyone ate the table was filled with silence since each person was lost in their own thoughts.

"Your house is lovely." Elijah said feeling inclined to have polite conversation to fill the silent void.

Caroline smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you! I hope Katherine did us justice. She's been living here long enough." Caroline said glancing over at Katherine who'd barely touched her soup. Caroline looked over at Damon who hadn't touched his either, but instead was drinking from his bottle.

"I like living here. It's like home." Katherine said looking at Klaus through angry eyes.

Caroline frowned not liking the way Katherine was looking at Klaus or the way Klaus was looking at Katherine. It was like they knew each other.

"Then why are you leaving?" Damon slurred hiccupping as he took another slug of bourbon.

The table turned to look at Katherine and Damon curious about what he'd said.

"How do you know about that?" Katherine hissed angrily.

"I heard you tell Carebear!" Damon snarled slamming his bottle of bourbon on the table in anger.

"How could you do this? How could you leave?" Damon yelled glaring at Katherine.

"Damon! This isn't the time!" Stefan rasped. He was even more pale than when they'd arrived. Rebekah looked at him worriedly wondering if he was going to get sick or if this was usual for him.

"I don't care! You took what was mine! Just like you always do!"

"Damon—"

"I love Katherine, Stefan! You don't deserve her! You…" Damon rambled on drunkenly.

Klaus smirked to himself as he ate his soup enjoying the fight that was about to take place between the Salvatores for Katerina. Once they were done he figured she'd storm off and then he'd capture her. His glee was short lived when he looked beside him to Caroline who was looking wistfully into her soup tears gathering in her eyes. He felt a rush of guilt for his merry thoughts when he saw the sad expression on her face.

Under the table he took her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up and offered him a small smile as Damon began to shout at Katherine about how she was using him. Klaus smiled back at her knowing she'd wanted tonight to be perfect but her brothers were messing it up with their own issues. If Katherine hadn't been there he probably would've just killed the Salvatores to make Caroline smile again, but he had to wait until the time was right to strike. For now he'd just have to try and get Caroline to ignore the disaster her dinner party was turning into and keep the smile on her face.

"Enough!" Katherine finally shouted standing up. She looked at Damon and then Stefan angrily and put her hands on her hips before looking at Caroline the same disdain on her face.

"Don't just sit there and cry, Carebear! Your brothers are ruining the perfect dinner party you've been going on and on about for the entire day!" Katherine mocked catching sight of Caroline's tears.

Klaus clenched his jaw as Katherine ridiculed Caroline. He could feel the anger bubbling beneath the surface and the restraint he'd been holding back was about to break.

"They ruined it? No Katherine, you ruined it! Just like you've ruined everything since you got here. I'm glad you're leaving. All you've been is a whiney little—" Caroline began to say but she didn't get to finish her thought before all hell broke loose.

Klaus suddenly leaped across the table and tackled Katherine. Caroline stared in horror as Damon launched himself at Klaus and Katherine on the floor and tried to remove Klaus. It seemed like, however that Klaus was super strong and threw Damon off of him and against the wall. Blood seeped down Damon's forehead and before anyone could move Stefan was suddenly on his brother licking the blood off of him. Caroline stood up just as the other remaining Mikaelsons did as well each going off in another direction.

Kol watched interestedly from the kitchen doorway to make sure no one would interrupt. Rebekah rushed to Stefan and Damon and pried Stefan off his bleeding brother before he killed him. Elijah threw Klaus off of Katherine and protectively blocked his ex lover from his brother. Katherine scurried away from her place on the floor and moved away from Klaus and Elijah whose faces had transformed into monstrous ones.

Caroline was too scared to scream so instead she turned and tried to run out of the room to get help, but she didn't get very far before Katherine grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

Caroline's eyes were huge as she stared down at Katherine. Her face had transformed similarly to Klaus's and Elijah's. She had veins under her eyes and they were blood red. Caroline gulped as Katherine smirked holding her tightly against the wall.

"Wanna finish that sentence, little girl?" Katherine sneered tightening her grip on her shoulders.

Caroline could see her life flashing before her eyes as Katherine smirked at her and she saw long sharp teeth poke out from her gums.

"What are you?" Caroline whispered.

"I'm a vampire, Carebear. Just like what your brothers are about to become." Katherine grinned viciously. "Sorry for you, you won't get to play." Katherine said before leaning down and sinking her teeth into Caroline's neck. Caroline screamed loudly as she felt her flesh ripping beneath Katherine's fangs. Just as quickly as the pain was there it was gone and she was being tossed across the room. She landed hard on the wooden floor her head connecting with the dining room table and her vision swimming before her. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. She couldn't hear anything and everything around her seemed to be moving too slowly.

Caroline blinked rapidly as black spots entered her vision and she felt something sticky and wet on the back of her head. It itched so she went to touch it only to feel liquid. She moved her hand in front of her to reveal blood. The black spots were getting worse and she suddenly felt very tired. She looked up and saw Klaus twist Katherine's neck and her body slumped to the ground. Caroline's world tilted as she lay her head on the wooden floor and closed her eyes.

The last thing she heard before her world went black was, "Nik."

(A/N: yeah... anyway! Let me know what you think! Please review! Next time...the aftermath I guess and more Stebekah, Klaroline, Kalijah, and Kennett. Oh and drunk damon.)


	10. Chapter 10: Her Realization

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love that everyone enjoyed the last chapter! It was great fun to write! This chapter, not so much. I thought I knew where I was going, but then after getting stuck writing I needed inspiration and now I changed where I was going. If that made any sense. This chapters pretty short cause for some reason it was hard to write. So I apologize for the shortness. _RockaRosalie: Thank you! I couldn't remember how you spelled Katerina! Also for some reason they used handsome for woman as well as men in olden days, they do this in Pride and Prejudice I don't know why._ Also as for Caroline becoming a vamp, that will come later. And after this chapter I'm not sure where we're going so we'll see! Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas!

**Thank you to: Kariah Bengalii, Jeremy Shane, JuseaPeterson, RockaRosalie (X2), klaroline-lovegames, Grace5231973 (x2), geekykhaleesi89, jessnicole, AnonAlways, Draco-harry-Lover-1, Cevangelyn, EmLouD, mylove4klaus, Ellavm18, Mystery Girl3, and The Tomboy in Pink!**

**Chapter 10: Her Realization**

Klaus jumped across the table in a fight of rage once Caroline was done speaking. He was already angry enough with Katerina standing there, but when she began to belittle Caroline he was seeing red. He couldn't control his temper anymore and without realizing it attacked the vampire doppleganger. He felt a person on his back and swung whomever it was off. He heard a low thud, but all he could concentrate on was hurting Katerina. Suddenly he was thrown from the doppleganger and landed on the floor a growl ripping from his throat. He looked up to see who would dare defy him when he saw his brother.

Klaus's wrath spiked and he launched himself at his brother. He was amazed to see Elijah standing up for the backstabbing Katerina, but he shouldn't have been surprised not after everything.

Klaus and Elijah circled each other neither of them noticing Katerina going for Caroline who was trying to leave to get help. Klaus attacked Elijah with a vicious punch to the face. Elijah reared back, but ignored the blood trickling from his nose and crouched low and kicking his brother's legs from underneath him. Klaus tried to jump out of the way, but Elijah was swift and he fell hard on the ground. Klaus jumped back up before Elijah could take advantage of his position on the ground and right as he was about to launch himself at Elijah he heard a scream.

Klaus froze and looked over at the source. His blood froze as he saw Katerina holding Caroline to the wall and biting into her neck. Klaus could smell the blood from where he stood and instead of finishing the fight with his brother he stalked over to the pair and ripped Katerina off of her. Katerina pushed Caroline making her fall forward and hit her head on the table. The smell of blood was thick in the air. Klaus held Katerina up by her neck and looked deep into her eyes as she struggled against him. Elijah watched from his position across the room ready to strike.

"Don't ever do that again." Klaus said before snapping her neck and throwing her to the ground like a rag doll.

"Nik." Rebekah said from her position near the brothers. She nodded to Caroline bringing Klaus's attention to the blonde unconscious on the floor.

She had both a head and neck wound and was bleeding out profusely. Klaus crossed the room in two strides and picked the passed out girl up pressing her gently to his chest. Without thinking about anything except her safety he bit his wrist and forced blood down her throat. He made sure every drop went in before looking at the remaining people in the room.

Rebekah sat between the Salvatores who were watching him and their sister through wide eyes. Elijah had Katherine dead in his arms and Kol who was in the doorway, a smirk on his face and a slow clap coming from his hands.

"Good form brother. Best dinner I've had in ages." Kol said the clap growing louder as Klaus glared.

"Shut it Kol." Klaus snarled and then looked around the room again before his gaze landed on Elijah.

"You lied." Klaus spat angrily.

Elijah stared at his brother for a long moment before speaking. "I did."

"Were you going to allow her to escape?" Klaus demanded.

"I was keeping her confined to the house. I compelled her." Elijah admitted.

"We'll talk about this later for now take her into the basement, chain her up and you get to play her guard. Don't disappoint your family again, Elijah." Klaus warned his brother.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at him, but did what he asked.

"Rebekah can you take care of them? I'm assuming Stefan has completed his transition." Klaus asked once his brother had left.

Rebekah nodded looking over at Stefan who had a dazed look on his face. His eyes were focused on Caroline's unconscious body.

"What's going on?" Stefan murmured dazed.

"Can you care for them?" Klaus asked watching as Stefan looked between both of his passed out siblings.

"Of course." Rebekah said her gaze going to Damon who was still against the wall.

"He's…he's in transition, Nik." She added quietly. Then she looked over at Stefan who was watching her.

"You killed him when he threw him to the wall." She added.

"Katherine was feeding us her blood." Stefan said woodenly. He felt so lost as his mind fed him images of things he couldn't remember. Nothing was making sense. He felt sick and at a loss of what was going on. It was like he'd come out of a dark cave for the first time in weeks and he needed to make clarity of everything that had happened.

There was a beat of silence.

"We'll figure it out." Klaus said before standing up and pulling Caroline with him. He held her to his chest bridal style and moved towards the next room.

"What about me, Nik?" Kol whined.

"Find the witch, Kol we'll need some magic." Klaus said before leaving the room.

* * *

Caroline woke up to a hot washcloth being rubbed gently along her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into deep azure ones that were watching her intently. The events of dinner began to rush back to her and she quickly moved away from Klaus who was sitting beside her on the bed trying to clean the blood from her.

She huddled herself as far away from him as possible not knowing whether he would attack her or not.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked staring at him.

He scowled looking at her. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I saw…I saw your face…I saw what you did to Katherine…I saw everything." She whispered looking away from him her mind replaying dinner over and over.

"You killed Katherine." She accused.

"She was going to kill you." Klaus said watching as she wrapped her arms around her legs and made herself as small as possible.

"That doesn't mean you should've kill her! She's…well she's—" Caroline stuttered.

"She's not dead Caroline. She's a vampire." Klaus said cutting her off.

"Like you?" Caroline whispered the monstrous face he had worn still imprinted in her mind.

"Yes."

"So why don't you kill me? Why are you here now?" Caroline demanded to know.

Klaus got off the bed and began to wander around the room not wanting to see the fear in her eyes.

"Do you really think that low of me? To kill you after…after everything." Klaus said pacing the length of her room.

"Yes. You're a monster. I saw…I saw you face." Caroline whispered watching him.

He immediately froze in his actions and looked over at her frightened features.

"That's what you think? You find me to be a monster? After saving your life?" Klaus growled coming towards her. She tried to move against the headboard but she was already pressed up against it. He could trap her if he wanted, he could kill her if he wanted and yet he didn't.

"I don't know what to think anymore." She said trying to swallow her fear and act like she didn't care.

"I'm still the same man, Caroline." He said staring at her intensely.

"Are you? Because all I saw was a monster as you attacked—"

"Katerina deserved what she got! She's been running from me for three hundred years. She defied me." Klaus said angrily resuming his pacing.

He didn't understand why he needed Caroline to understand, to accept what he'd done. He didn't understand why he didn't just kill her and be done with it. Why did he save her life? Why did he care?

"What did she do?" Caroline asked.

"It's a long story." Klaus said tiredly running a hand over his face.

"Fine." Caroline snapped crossing her arms the fear slowly leaving her body. Instead all she felt was anger.

"Where are my brothers?" she asked watching as he watched her.

"With Rebekah."

"Can I see them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Damon's in transition and you're still hurt and Stefan is coming to terms with what he is now." Klaus said carefully.

Caroline gasped and suddenly got out of bed beginning her own form of pacing.

"I don't understand." She mumbled. "What is going on? Everything was fine before you came to town!" she said angrily glaring over at him.

He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to make of her like this. Never before had anyone ever dared talked like this to him. He never allowed it. But for some reason this little human girl was allowed to do so and he didn't feel the urge to rip her tongue out. In fact he had the urge to kiss her. She was lovely all the time, but when she was getting fired up and filled with rage it was magnificent. He was sorry he didn't get to see more of her like this.

"Katerina was here long before I was. Blame her." He said lazily sitting on her bed and watching as she paced the length of her room.

"This isn't right. None of this is right. I just…it's all so wrong! And you! Trying to—to seduce me or something! Was I just a game to you? Did you know the whole time about Katherine being our guest? Why did you even pursue me, Mr. Mikaelson! What is your deal?" Caroline shouted finally letting all of her anger out at Klaus.

Klaus sat there a moment shocked not knowing what to say to her. "I didn't know." He said quietly.

"Then why did you even try with me! You're a vampire for God's sake! What did you think would happen with us? Were you going to kill me? Why did you do this?" she rambled angrily her pacing becoming faster and turning into stomping instead of walking.

Klaus watched her bewildered and amazed at her beauty.

"I wanted you." he said honestly. "After meeting you in the woods…I just wanted you."

"So it was a game! Play with the little human and her family! See what happens! That's really—"

"Caroline you're making assumptions." He said cutting her off.

"I am not! I was just a game to you! You don't care about me! You're just…you're just a monster!" She stuttered and then before she could blink he had her pinned to the wall of her bedroom. His hands were wrapped around her wrists. His face was a mere inch from her own and she gulped staring into his eyes.

"Don't call me a monster." He hissed angrily.

"Then answer my question. Why? Why did you do this?" she asked.

He searched her eyes looking for something. His body was pressing against hers making an odd sensation form in the pit of her stomach.

"I already told you." He said.

"Tell me again."

"I fancy you. I enjoy you. You were…a pleasant distraction." He whispered his breath ghosting her lips. Unconsciously she licked her dry lips. His eyes flickered down to them remembering what they felt like. Suddenly his body wasn't pressed against hers and she whimpered from the loss on contact. They looked at each other before he cleared his throat and straightened his clothes.

He fixed his face to one of indifference and regarded her with cold detachment.

"We'll be leaving in the morning, Ms. Salvatore." He said watching her face flicker with emotion. He watched the sadness followed by anger followed by a mask of indifference that matched his own.

"Fine." she said.

"I came for Katerina and now that I have her we'll be taking our leave." Klaus said watching her mask of indifference break and anger seep through.

"Fine." she snarled.

He smirked at her and then walked to the doorway turning around to say one last thing before he left.

"Perhaps we'll meet again soon." He said.

"I'd rather have a railroad spike shoved through my head." She spat angrily slamming the door shut behind him. She picked up her pillow and screamed into it too angry to be lady like. She began to through various things around her room his words of goodbye echoing in her head over and over. After her room was destroyed, the anger having died down and she laid on her bed staring out the window she realized her heart was in two and she felt broken.

(A/n: So what did you think? Angsty i know and here's the part where I'd tell you what to expect next chapter but I really hoenstly don't know...like I said I changed it last minute. What do you guys think? Suggestions? Let me know! Please review! Also HAPPY ST. PADDY'S DAY!)


	11. Chapter 11: They Thought & Talked

**A/N:** Hi! This week's been awful so I'm making myself feel better with writing and klaroline.I firstly wanna thank everyone for reviewing, favoring, and following this story! I really wanna convey my thanks to everyone for reading since it means so much to me and I really enjoy writing this as well. It's taken my all week to figure out what should happen next. Lots of thought went into the next part of the story so I just want to thank everyone for reading and making me consider what will take place next. Which leads me to secondly I wanna thank everyone for their ideas and trying to help me think of the next part. I really loved all of them, I had considered most of them already and I was going to incorporate some of the ideas into Parisian Brothel, which is another story I'm writing, very slowly. Most of the ideas you guys asked for is actually taking place in that and I don't want these two stories being the same like that or else I would be telling the same story and that's boring. So I decided to go some place else with it, so I hope you guys like it! Anywho thirdly on with the show! Let me know what you guys think! It's a long one.

**Thank you to: JuseaPeterson, Ellavm18, Time-twilight, AnonAlways, Nataliesmiley6, Guest, MJTE, tacker23, The Tomboy in Pink, ashlytorres24, Grace5231973, MrsLeaMorgan, Breab, red-as-a-rose12335, Guest, EmLouD, Mystery Girl3, EveyLikeLiquidfire, klaroline-lovegames, Draco-harry-Lover-1, Jessnicole, and Jeremy Shane! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 11 They Thought & Talked  
**

Klaus couldn't bring himself to take another step forward and away from the door. The door Caroline had slammed against his back was pressed into him and his feet remained frozen on the floor. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he began to hear the angel from within tear apart her room. With more need than he'd felt in ages he wanted to go back into the room and make her understand how he wasn't a monster and how he was trying to help her. He would never hurt her. He'd only been good to her so why was she treating him like this? Why couldn't she understand?

When he told her they were leaving he didn't exactly mean it. Granted he had made plans to leave once he had obtained Katerina, but now that she was in the basement with Elijah he could fully concentrate on Caroline and what he needed to do about her.

His first option was to turn her and drag her along with them, but he didn't think she'd be that happy about it and he'd rather her come willingly. The second option was to leave and to forget about her, but somewhere deep within he knew that wasn't really an option. The last option was to stay in Mystic Falls and try to win her over much like he had been doing. Despite the fact she now knew what he was he figured he could still execute his plan of seduction and conquer. Albeit he wanted her in more ways then just a conquest. He didn't like to acknowledge that, but after seeing her bitten by Katerina and her life in danger he couldn't deny any longer how he felt for the human girl. He liked her. Fancied her. He wanted her to be his. He figured eventually he'd tire of her or she would leave, but for the time being he wanted more of Caroline Salvatore.

"What are you doing?"

Klaus blinked and looked up from staring off into space. The distant sounds of Caroline throwing things inside her room was heard.

"Nothing." Klaus said looking over at his sister who stood looking at him oddly. Her hands were on her hips and she was cocking her head at him as if seeing him in a new light.

Then her head snapped to the door behind him as a particularly loud thud was heard from inside.

"I take it things didn't go well." Rebekah asked walking towards him with a smirk.

He shrugged placing his hands behind his back and putting a mask of indifference on.

"It went fine." He said.

She laughed dryly as another loud sound was heard within.

"Fine? So if I went in there and asked Caroline she'd say the same thing?" Rebekah moved to open the door and Klaus grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't." he said looking her in the eye.

Rebekah frowned and shook his hand off of her. "What happened?"

He shrugged and looked away, "She called me a monster. I retaliated and I told her we were leaving." He said.

Rebekah's eyes widened. "She called you a monster?" she asked incredulously.

"But you've never hurt her! I mean sure you were going to seduce her, but you never actually finished! Why would she call you that? And after saving her life! The nerve!" Rebekah said angrily going for the door again to give Caroline a piece of her mind.

"Don't Rebekah." Klaus said grabbing her wrist again to stop her.

Rebekah frowned, "Why didn't you just kill her for saying those things?"

Klaus looked away afraid of the emotions his sister would see if she saw his eyes.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and smirked, "Do you like her?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So you do like her!"

"Rebekah! I'm not in the mood for your childish games."

"But Nik!" Rebekah whined.

"Rebekah." Klaus growled making Rebekah pout.

"Get the Salvatore brothers we're leaving." Klaus said getting ready to walk away from the room that housed Caroline. He kept telling himself it was worth it that he should leave and forget her. She was a potential weakness and never could she ever care for a monster. She had said so basically, at least that's what he had heard.

"What about Caroline?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"What about her?"

"Well isn't she going to come with us? Why only take her brothers?"

"Because I don't want her to come with us. She's human."

"We can change that and besides I like her. Let's bring her along!" Rebekah exclaimed reaching again for the door. Again Klaus stopped her his grip on her wrist the strongest yet.

She winced.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Rebekah gasped trying to break free.

"Do not change her. She's…just don't." Klaus snarled and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "She's not coming with us. She deserves…" Klaus trailed off not wanting to finish his thought.

Rebekah watched him interestedly. "Fine. Whatever. But she should come along." Rebekah paused as she massaged her wrist Klaus finally had let go. "Regardless however, the Salvatore brothers are in no shape to move just yet. Damon I think will have the most difficulty with the transition. I think he'll end up being a Ripper. Stefan has taken well to it, except for the memories that came back." Rebekah said dismissively.

"Why do you say that?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Damon feels strongly. I mean look how he feels for the doppleganger bitch. Stefan has had more time to adjust anyway he changed yesterday and only now did Damon finally feed. I gave them both a servant. It should suffice them for now." Rebekah said smiling easily at her brother.

Klaus thoughtfully took in what she said. "I'd watch them carefully still and don't feed them all the servants. The father will be returning soon and if he finds too many of them dead it'll look suspicious."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "fine. Fine. Whatever." She said.

Klaus smirked, "I'm going to go check on Katerina. Watch the Salvatores and I'll speak with Kol about convincing the witch to make daylight rings." He said before finally leaving the spot he'd been in for longer than he'd ever admit.

Rebekah nodded, "Nik!" she called when he reached the stairs. "Don't give up." She said throwing him a loving smile before he descended the stairs to check on Elijah and Katerina.

Rebekah watched him leave. Her mind began concocting a plan to make her brother and her new friend happy. She saw the look in Nik's eyes even when he'd tried to hide it. He wanted her to come with them he just didn't want to be rejected by her again. She knew how Caroline felt about her brother from their girl talks and by the sound of Caroline destroying her room she'd hazard a guess that they both wanted the other even if they were too stubborn to admit it.

Yes, Rebekah thought gleefully they were not going to leave Mystic Falls without Caroline. She'd make sure of that. It was the only way her moody brother seemed to be happy. She hadn't seen it until he'd saved Caroline from Katerina and despite her warnings to both of them obviously there was something there. She just had to find out what.

Rebekah decided to wait for Caroline to settle down before going to speak with her. So while she waited for the other blonde to stop destroying her room she went back to the large guest bedroom the two Salvatore brothers were currently residing in.

Rebekah had chosen the room furthest from the humans and had compelled all the servants to stay away, except the two she'd deemed worthy enough for dinner. She had also compelled the brothers to not leave the room so she wouldn't have to worry about them killing all the humans in the house. Nik had told her to watch them carefully and she didn't want to disappoint her brother.

She glided into the room a small smile on her face. The room was a guest bedroom so there was a large bed against the wall with a bookshelf and a desk with a chair facing the window. There were also two armchairs in the other corner with a small table in front of them. A small dresser was against the opposite wall that had a few trinkets on it. The room was nice and roomy with a lovely view of the setting sun, something the brothers couldn't see since they didn't have daylight rings yet. She wondered how long it would take the witch to make them or at least be convinced to make them.

Both brothers were pacing the length of the room and looked up immediately as she entered.

"Where's Katherine?" Damon demanded to know.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked at the same time.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "How about a 'Hello Rebekah it's nice to see you too.'" She said sarcastically.

The brothers looked at her with annoyance on their faces before mumbling a 'hello.'

"Brilliant." Rebekah said sardonically before going further into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Are we allowed to leave this room yet?" Stefan asked the disdain present on his face.

"Let me think…no." Rebekah said smirking at them.

"What's going on with Katherine? Is she ok? Where does that monster have her?" Damon demanded to know.

Rebekah scowled at him, "I'd watch what you say Mr. Salvatore that's my brother you speak of." She snapped.

Damon glared at her, "Where is she?"

Rebekah huffed and got off the bed going to look around the room in vague interest.

"You know the woman that you find so enduring and you claim to love tried to kill your beloved sister. You are aware of this, correct?" Rebekah said glancing over to the brothers.

Stefan watched her move through the room with narrow eyes and Damon looked at her disbelievingly.

"No she wouldn't do that. Katherine was just trying to make her like us, a vampire." Damon said not believing the words that were coming from Rebekah's lips.

"I see…is that what she told you?" Rebekah asked narrowing her eyes at the older brother.

"She didn't tell me anything. I don't even know what the hell is going on." Stefan grumbled sitting on one of the armchairs in the corner.

"She compelled you. It's understandable." Rebekah said looking over at him sympathetically.

"Well she didn't compel me. I guess I could handle the truth." Damon said cockily.

Stefan growled under his breath. "How can you be gloating about knowing the truth when she tried to kill Caroline! She wasn't going to turn her into a vampire. I was there, you weren't." Stefan said getting off the chair and beginning to pace again. He was too angry to just sit down, he had gained his memories back and he remembered how Katherine had treated him and what she'd told him.

"Calm down little brother. Katherine wouldn't hurt someone so dear to us." Damon snapped.

"Yes she would." Rebekah said knowingly.

Both brothers turned to look at her. She smirked at them knowing she knew something they didn't.

"She played you both. It's what she does. She's manipulative and I doubt she cared for either of you honestly." Rebekah said watching their expressions.

"She told me she loved me." Stefan said wanting to argue Rebekah's point, but deep down he knew the truth. Katherine didn't love him she manipulated him to allow her to hide from this man, Klaus. Stefan remembered the man Elijah coming to see her and how he'd made him stare at the wall. He remembered their conversation and how Katherine had acted. He wasn't stupid. He was however confused and hurt by her deception.

"She told you she loved you?" Damon asked incredulously.

There was silence as the two brothers regarded each other. Stefan felt sorry for his older brother and Damon felt his anger rising at the realization he'd been played.

"How could she tell you that? What about me?" Damon asked glaring at his younger brother.

Rebekah looked back and forth between the two. "Don't forget how could she dare try and kill your sister." She said woodenly.

The two looked at her and she gave them a small wave.

"Ms. Mikaelson can you please put me in a different room? I don't think I can stand to look at my brother." Damon said angrily.

Rebekah frowned and opened her mouth to say no when she saw the hurt behind his eyes when he looked over at her. She knew that expression. She'd see in many times especially when she looked at herself in the mirror. Betrayal. She couldn't deny Damon when she knew how he felt.

"Sure." Rebekah said. "But if you try anything I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat." She said giving him a charming smile and compelling him to follow her. She decided to put him in his own room despite the fact it was closer to Caroline's. She felt for the older Salvatore so she couldn't deny him despite her better judgment.

Once she left Damon's room she noticed things weren't being thrown around in Caroline's and she decided after checking on Stefan she'd go talk to the girl. She quickly went back to the guest bedroom to see Stefan sitting in the corner on an armchair brooding.

He looked up when she entered.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Stefan asked quietly.

Rebekah sighed, "The Dopplegangers are very deceptive. I'm sorry if like your brother your heart is broken as well." She said quietly.

Stefan stood up and shook his head. "Anything I felt for her died when she turned me. What she did to Damon and I…and trying to kill Caroline that's not love, Ms. Mikaelson. What she did is unforgiveable." Stefan said running a hand through his hair.

"Can I see Caroline?" he asked quietly wanting to know how his sister was doing after everything.

Rebekah frowned not knowing how she could honestly deny him of seeing his sister. Even though he was a vampire now he needed family. She knew that better than anyone about how important family was after a major transition.

"Let me speak with her first." Rebekah said giving him a pat on the arm and then turning to leave the room. Stefan watched her leave feeling better and worse about the transitions in his life.

* * *

Rebekah knocked once on the door to Caroline's room before letting herself in. She found the young blonde sprawled across her bed staring out the window. Rebekah took in the damage of her room with a raised eyebrow seeing clothes everywhere, books on the ground, and various other trinkets in haphazard positions. As far as damage went it wasn't unfixable, but she did notice the smell of blood and the shattered vanity mirror. She walked towards Caroline's bed hesitantly waiting for the girl to look over at her. She didn't and remained in her position looking out the window.

"Come to tell me goodbye?" Caroline whispered her voice hoarse from screaming and crying. She felt numb after the variety of emotions that had coursed through her. She just wanted to forget. She wanted to be whole again.

"No. I came to talk with you. Girl talk." Rebekah said tentatively sitting on the bed.

Caroline finally turned to look at her. Her big blue eyes were rimmed with red and her face was puffy from crying.

"I'm hurt." Caroline whispered staring at Rebekah.

Rebekah felt her heart break for the girl and wanted to wrap her arms around her and hug her, something she'd never wanted to do ever in her life.

"I can smell the blood." Rebekah stated.

Caroline cracked a smile at her, "I mean I hurt. My heart…it hurts. I've never felt this way before. I feel like I'm broken." Caroline whispered staring at Rebekah. Then suddenly she looked away and let out a breathy laugh.

"You warned me. God! You seriously warned me and I just…blew you off. I should've listened. I deserve a I told you so." Caroline said feeling angry at herself.

"I'm not going to tell you I told you so, Caroline." Rebekah said watching as the girl wrapped her arms around herself.

"What did you want to talk about then?" Caroline asked bitterly.

"I wanted to know how you feel about my brother." Rebekah stated watching Caroline turn away from her hiding the emotions in her eyes, much like Klaus had done. Rebekah smirked to herself thinking how alike they really were.

"I don't feel anything for your brother." Caroline said stubbornly.

Rebekah's smirk widened, "Really? Because I remember—"

"Fine! Whatever! I liked him. He was charming and handsome and amazing and he treated me incredibly! And I liked him ok! Yes! I had feelings for your brother, but I don't! Not anymore! Not after everything he's done." Caroline blurted out.

Rebekah frowned, "what he's done? Caroline, he hasn't done anything to you."

"But I saw what he did to Katherine and I saw how he attacked—"

"But did he do those things to you? Did he attack you?"

Caroline shook her head reluctantly.

"And lets me honest, just us girls. Do you really care about Katherine?"

Caroline smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Good now that that's settled how do you feel about my brother?" Rebekah asked brushing away the little things to get to the meat of the conversation.

"I just told you."

"Yes, but that was all in past tense. Tell me how you feel for him now." Rebekah said smartly.

Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I might…still like him."

"Even if you claim that he's a monster?" Rebekah asked smirking at her.

Caroline looked at her for a long minute and then nodded. "Perhaps. Although I don't know how we would work. He's a vampire and I'm…only human. Besides how do I know he actually likes me? How do I know I wasn't just a game? Or a conquest." Caroline whispered the idea of only being a conquest making her stomach twist in disgust and fear.

"Sometimes we just have to take a chance." Rebekah said shrugging.

"But—" Caroline began.

"But nothing. Talk to him again and see what happens. My brother is a complicated man and sometimes he needs a lot of persuading, but he's a good man and when he cares about someone he really cares. Talk to him, Caroline." Rebekah urged.

Caroline nodded slowly, "fine. When do you guys leave?"

Rebekah shrugged, "I may have bought you some time."

Caroline smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just do it."

Caroline laughed and nodded.

"By the way Stefan wants to talk to you. Are you good enough to talk?" Rebakah asked almost forgetting about Stefan.

Caroline nodded, "sure but let me clean myself up. I was going to grab something to eat. Can you send him downstairs in like ten minutes?" she asked.

Rebekah nodded and without warning pulled Caroline into a gentle hug. Caroline surprised at first wrapped her arms around the Original and squeezed. They broke apart awkwardly after a couple of minutes and then Rebekah left as Caroline wrapped her hand in some cloth and then went down to the kitchen hungry after the trying events of the last twenty four hours.

* * *

Caroline was chopping vegetables for a small salad when Stefan came into the kitchen a hesitant smile on his face.

"Hey Carebear." He said watching as she cut the vegetables.

"Hey." She said glancing up to look at her brother.

"You could have one of the servants do that you know."

"I don't know where they've all gone. It's like they disappeared." Caroline said shrugging.

"Weird."

There was silence as Caroline chopped and Stefan watched.

"I wanted to apologize for Katherine, Care." Stefan said suddenly.

Caroline nodded slowly not knowing what to say.

"I know she tried to kill you and I just want to apologize for letting her into our house."

Caroline sighed, "you didn't know."

"I didn't. She compelled me." He said apologetically.

"It's fine, Stefan."

"No it's not, Care. Damon and I…we're like this forever all because we let this manipulative woman into our house. It's all my fault."

"Stefan, really it's not anyone's fault no one knew."

Stefan stared at her amazed by her forgiveness.

"You're amazing, Care you know that."

"I have to be with two boneheaded brothers."

They laughed together enjoying each others' company. It had felt like forever since they'd just laughed and talked. Caroline missed her brother. She missed being able to talk to him without Katherine lurking or him having a vague indifferent expression on. She missed how they used to be and craved the feeling of normalcy that they were having, just sitting in the kitchen making dinner and talking. It reminded her of how everything had changed so much in just a short amount of time from when Katherine appeared.

Caroline's mind drifted off to a vague memory of her brothers and her at one of the town events playing pranks on the townspeople and just enjoying their time together. She felt melancholy for what they had and she wished that they would spend more time together. Her mind was so far away she didn't notice where the knife was until it was too late.

Stefan was about to tell her that him and Damon were going to leave with the Mikaelson's when Caroline accidentally slit her finger open with the knife. Suddenly the delicious and addictive smell of blood hit Stefan's nostrils.

"Oh shoot." Caroline said looking at her finger not noticing Stefan's sudden reaction to it.

He groaned trying to fight the sudden hunger and he tried to back away, but his instincts were too strong and all he could think was blood. All he could see was the blood and all he wanted was blood.

Before Caroline could even move Stefan was on her like bread on butter. She screamed as he bit into her neck and began to drain the blood from her body. She tried to jerk away but he was stronger then her and just pushed her against the wall so she was trapped. Her body began to weaken from blood loss and her vision blurred. She felt faint when suddenly Stefan was ripped from her neck and thrown across the room. Caroline slumped against the wall and put a hand to her neck to stop the blood from pouring out. She looked up slowly and met Klaus's gaze as he took in her weakened state. Then she turned to Stefan who was in the corner gazing at her with such guilt her heart ached.

"I'm so sorry. Please Caroline! I'm so sorry. So sorry." Stefan rambled as he saw his sister and the damage he'd done. He was about to go towards her but there was a blur of movement and Rebekah slammed him against the wall.

Klaus glowered at his sister before stepping closer to Caroline. He held up his wrist and bit into it before offering it to her. Caroline looked at him with glazed over eyes not sure what to do.

"Drink sweetheart." He said pushing his wrist in front of her face.

"Why?" she asked as the blood poured from her neck. She grabbed on to his shoulder to keep her steady. He narrowed his eyes at her annoyed she wasn't doing as he asked.

"Just drink." He repeated pushing his wrist closer to her.

She looked at him for a minute before lowering her mouth to his wrist. Her soft pink lips touched his skin and he had to withhold a shiver at the intimate contact. She began to suck lightly at his wrist and he wrapped his other arm around her waist keeping her steady. He watched her for several minutes aroused by the sight of her drinking from him before he turned to his sister.

"I thought I told you to keep him away from everyone." He snarled annoyed that Rebekah had disobeyed him.

She scowled at him, "he wanted to talk to her. Who was I to tell him that he couldn't see his family." She snapped angrily.

He opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Kol burst into the room a worried expression on his face. Worry and Kol generally didn't go in the same sentence so Klaus knew something dangerous was happening.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked gently prying Caroline from his arm. She wiped her mouth and looked away from him feeling embarrassed. He gazed at her for a moment willing her to look at him before turning his attention to Kol.

"We've got company." Kol said as Bonnie joined them in the kitchen. She hurriedly ran to Caroline worry etched in her face.

"Caroline are you—" Bonnie began but she never finished her sentence before there was a loud crash in the front room and suddenly a blast of fire was thrown through the window and landed in the kitchen alerting the human, vampires, and witch to the trouble that awaited them outside.

(A/n: So what did you guys think?! Next up will be who is outside waiting for them. Also some kennett and Klaroline of course and possible Kalijah along some surprises.)


	12. Chapter 12: Her Hurt

**Author's Note:** Hello Klaroliners! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything else! I really appreciate it! you guys are amazing and I think our fandom is incredibly strong for putting up with all the bullshit. Just saying. I wrote a whole appreciation for our fandom on brothel and i'm too drunk to write another apprecaition. next chapter promise! So i was surprised no one guessed what would happen next except one person, **Cevangelyn**! Called it! Anywhoe enjoy! I apologize for the spelling errors i went to dinner and got drunk inbetween editing! Enjoy Chapter is intense! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Thank you to: Cevangelyn, JuseaPeterson, Sanaya1995, time-twilight, Grace5231973, ashlytorres24, AnonAlways, Jeremy Shane, Mystery Girl3, Nataliesmiley6, MrsLeaMorgan, Ellavm18, mylove4klaus, The Tomyboy In Pink, Draco-harry-lover-1, tacker23, jessnicole, EmLouD, & Breab!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 Her Hurt**

**Thirty Minutes Earlier**

Kol slinked into Bonnie's bedroom undetected or so he thought. She was sitting on her bed meditating. Since her eyes were closed he took a few minutes to admire her. She really was beautiful with mocha skin and long wavy dark hair. He couldn't explain it and even if he had he wouldn't, but he was drawn to her, not just because of her magic. He figured it was because of her sharp tongue as well and her looks. He always did enjoy pretty girls with sharp tongues and she really was a beauty.

Without opening her eyes Bonnie began to speak. "What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

He smirked amused that she'd noticed his presence without him having to speak.

"I've been sent." He said vaguely.

"By?" she asked in the same demanding tone.

He chuckled and walked closer to her. "I've been looking for you." He said ignoring her question.

She sighed and finally opened her eyes looking at him fully in the face. "Lucky me." She said dryly.

"Don't you want to know why?" he asked.

"Not really, but I assume you'll tell me."

He was silent interested to know why she wouldn't take his bait, unless she already knew all the answers. He knew she was playing with him and if there was one thing he liked as much as sharp tongues and pretty girls it was games. He had always loved a good game and he had a feeling she liked to play as well.

"You know I figured you'd be on the bottom floor with the other slaves and servants." He said eyeing her.

She flinched and looked away. "Caroline set me up here. She wanted me to be able to see the Sun." she said glancing towards the window. She smiled warily at the memory of how hard Caroline had fought for Bonnie to have an upstairs room. She'd beaten her father down until he'd finally agreed. Bonnie remembered how happy she'd been just to have a room with windows. She knew no one would ever do that for her past or future. Caroline was a special person and the best friend she would ever have.

"How nice of Caroline." Kol said dismissively.

Bonnie breathed out waiting for him to go on speaking, but instead he watched her.

"Why are you here Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Why I thought you'd already know." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue.

His smirk deepened enjoying the game they were playing. "Nik wants you to make daylight rings for your employers." He said after a long pause.

She shrugged, "so?"

"So…will you?"

"You're asking me?"

"The first time, yes. The next time, no."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"That's all, daylight rings?" she asked quietly.

Kol nodded looking innocent enough.

"What else?" she asked knowing that wasn't it.

He shrugged and began to walk around her room. He picked up a few knickknacks strewn across the room enjoying the way her eyes followed him.

"We're going to be leaving soon. My brother found what he was looking for." Kol said finally looking over at her. He held a wilted flower in his hand playing with it as he spoke. She watched his fingers instead of looking him in the eye. True she drank vervain every day since Katherine arrived, but she wanted to be on the safe side if she was going to interact with vampires.

"So?"

"So I'd like you to come with me." He said looking down at the flower instead of her.

Her eyes snapped up to him surprised, but then again not as much as she thought she'd be. He'd already asked her, but this time there was a note of vulnerability in his voice.

"Why?" she asked bewildered.

He shrugged and tossed the flower onto her desk. "Thought it would be fun and you could learn a lot. Besides you'll know people coming along. The Salvatores are coming." He said watching her closely.

Her eyes widened, "Caroline's leaving Mystic Falls?"

Kol shook his head, "No she's human she has no business traveling with vampires. Stefan and Damon are." He clarified.

Bonnie frowned her heart breaking at the thought of the two brothers new doomed lives of horror and despair because of the woman who claimed to love them. She hoped they were ok. True she'd gotten along better with Stefan than Damon, but she still wished them well instead of ill will.

"Sorry, but no." Bonnie said.

Kol stared at her his face becoming indifferent. "Why not?"

"Because I like it here. I have a home, friends, and a life why would I throw that all away to travel around with abominations?"

He moved so fast she didn't see him and before she could do anything he was on her pressing her against the headboard of her bed. His eyes bore into her and she tried to not let the fear show in them as they locked together. She felt magic boiling in her veins and before Kol could do anything else he was on his knees as blood vessels popped in his head. He moaned in pain holding his head as Bonnie got off the bed and went to the other side putting the sleeping furniture in between them.

"Don't touch me." She said standing by the window.

Kol's groans softened and he looked up at her in awe. "Impressive." He said weakly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll make their daylight rings, but I'm not going with you and I want you to leave me alone."

He sighed, "fine."

She nodded, "alright I need lapis l—"

But she stopped talking suddenly when she saw movement in the window. She turned to look outside and gasped when she saw people walking onto the property. She had a view of the front yard and could see about fifty townspeople walking towards the house. They were holding torches and guns from what she could tell. In the lead she saw Mr. Salvatore and a few other council members she recognized following him.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked rushing to her side. His gaze followed her own. Since his eyes were stronger he could see what else they had in their hands and he easily identified the small vials of liquid, and wooden stakes. Without another word he rushed downstairs and Bonnie quickly followed him wanting to warn her friends. Before she descended the stairs she grabbed her Grimoire along with some ingredients and a sack of a few clothes. Then she went to Caroline's room and packed some of her own things before following Kol. She went into the kitchen and heard him telling his brother they had a problem. She looked at Caroline who looked worried and bloody and then at Stefan and Rebekah in the corner. She frowned not liking the conclusion she was coming to.

"Caroline are you—" Bonnie began but she never finished her sentence before there was a loud crash in the front room and suddenly a blast of fire was thrown through the window and landed in the kitchen alerting the human, vampires, and witch to the trouble that awaited them outside.

Caroline screamed and tried to run towards the front room, but Klaus grabbed her by the arm to keep her still.

"Quiet." He snapped. He went over to the corner where Rebekah and Stefan still were dragging Caroline with him. The fire was in the opposite corner and for now was staying there. Whoever had thrown it had bad aim, but that didn't mean another one wasn't coming soon.

"What's the best way out of here? And not through the front." Klaus asked immediately going into survival mode.

"There's a way out through the kitchen but we have to go through the fire." Caroline paused in thought. "In the basement there is an underground tunnel that will lead us to the middle of town. My father had it built when we were small." She finished eyeing the fire with worry.

"We can't go outside the whole town is out there." Bonnie said looking at Kol who nodded.

"About bloody fifty of them. They have vervain I'm pretty sure Nik and stakes. Plus you know guns for the humans." Kol said looking at his brother.

"What about Damon? Where is he?" Caroline asked cutting in.

Stefan looked up and Caroline grew more upset knowing to get to Damon they had to go through the front room to get upstairs.

Klaus nodded taking this in. "Alright we need to go get the others. Katherine and Elijah are downstairs already, Caroline can you go down there and lead them? And I'll go get Damon." Klaus said followed by asking where he was.

Rebekah gave him quick directions and then they all went into the dining room down to the basement. They hurried as fast as they could Caroline leading them and when they got down there they halted upon the scene in front of them.

Katherine was tired to a chair badly beaten with Elijah watching her with a stony expression. He looked torn between wanting to help her and wanting to hit her. Her eyes were black and blue and almost swollen shut and her dress was ripped. Caroline cringed knowing Klaus had done that to her, but she tried not to think about it too much since they needed to figure out a way out.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked when he saw the five of them down there.

"We're under attack." Kol said amusement leaking into his tone.

Bonnie and Caroline glared at him before Stefan hurried forward and went to the secret exit that Caroline had spoke of before. Everyone tried to ignore Katherine, but the sight of her was sickening to say the least. Caroline tried not to think of Klaus torturing her, but she couldn't help it as her eyes darted to the girl. She wondered what she'd done that was so bad to be this hurt. She also couldn't help but notice Elijah's tense facial expression and the hurt in his eyes. After they escaped she would make sure to find out what exactly was going on. She may only be human but hurting people was not necessary no matter what.

"Goddamn!" Stefan snarled suddenly snapping Caroline from her dark thoughts. She looked over to see the exit had been boarded shut and a sinking in her stomach made her feel ill.

"We're trapped." She whispered looking at Bonnie with worry.

"Why are they doing this?" Caroline blurted out suddenly.

"Doing what? Trying to kill us?" Rebekah asked sardonically.

Caroline nodded.

"Because they're vampires." Bonnie said quietly looking over at Caroline.

"How does anyone even know! I mean—" Caroline began.

"Your father knows." Bonnie blurted out.

"What? How do you know that?" Stefan asked walking towards her angrily.

"Because everyone on the council does. They've known about Katherine all along. As well as the others that live in town." Bonnie said quietly.

"And you didn't tell us? Why would you do that you?" Caroline asked angrily.

"Would you really have believed me?" Bonnie asked sighing.

"What exactly is going on?" Stefan demanded to know.

There was silence in the basement as everyone took in what Bonnie was saying. The floor above them the vampires could hear loud thuds and glass shattering.

"The council has known about vampires all along. They made this plan to kill all the vampires in town to keep everyone safe. The only reason I know about it is because the servants have been talking. I guess they found out about Katherine along the way and that's why they're here. Your father is there leader." Bonnie admitted quietly.

Stefan snarled stepping back and Carolin covered her mouth in horror.

"No! Father would never! He's—" Caroline began to say but was cut off by Klaus and Damon coming downstairs.

"What's all this? Why aren't you in the tunnel?" Klaus demanded to know.

"It's blocked. We're trapped." Rebekah said dully.

"Bloody hell." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"We aren't trapped. We're bloody Originals. Alright, new plan. I'll go out first with Caroline as a distraction then you all follow and kill everyone—"

"What? No killing! These are people we know and care about!" Caroline interrupted snapping out of her shock.

"My father's out there!" she added angrily.

"And your father and the townspeople want to kill us. So everyone divide and conquer." Klaus said looking at everyone as if telling them they were going to the park. He said it so casually it was disconcerting to Caroline.

"What? No!" Caroline protested.

"Excellent! It'll be Rome all over again." Kol said excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not killing anyone." Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"Then they'll kill you. They're killing witches too." Rebekah said looking over the girl.

Bonnie frowned, "I don't—"

"Witches?" Caroline asked confused.

They heard a crash above them and everyone grew silent as they listened.

"Lets go. Meet at the mansion." Klaus said ignoring Caroline's confusion and Bonnie's anger. He grabbed Caroline by her waist and pulled her upstairs. She protested at first, but his grip was too tight and she couldn't fight him off.

"What if I die?" she whispered as they slowly came out of the basement.

He glanced at her a smirk setting on his face. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

She watched him as he lead them through the house. They hid as people walked by them and then continued towards the door unnoticed.

"I'm not sure." She whispered honestly.

"Take a chance, love." He said as they reached the broken down front door.

She opened her mouth to respond when suddenly he produced a knife from inside his coat and pressed it to her throat. His smirk widened as his face transformed.

"Play along." He whispered pressing his mouth to her ear. Then without warning they burst outside and into the moonlight. She gasped as they moved along the property. The knife against her throat and she would have stumbled as he dragged her forward if his arm wasn't wrapped securely around her waist. He moved quickly and deliberately in the moonlight.

"Unhand her you monster!" Mr. Salvatore snarled pointing a wooden stake at them.

"If anyone touches me I will slit her throat." Klaus announced as he moved her along and through the fifty or so people on the grounds. He moved around the townspeople as everyone stopped to watch him and his hostage. He was near the middle of the crowd and her father watched him through narrow eyes.

"Where are the other monsters?" Mr. Salvatore asked seething through his teeth clenched.

"No idea." Klaus said breezily right as Elijah and Katherine emerged followed quickly by Stefan, Rebekah, and Damon. Bringing up the rear were Kol and Bonnie. All of them moved quietly as everyone's eyes were on him and Caroline.

His eyes darted to his siblings making sure the plan was going accordingly since everyone was paying attention to him. In that one moment he took to check on his siblings suddenly Guiseppe stepped forward when Klaus went past him. Since his eyes weren't on Mr. Salvatore he didn't see the sword he produced from his side and stabbed it through Caroline and into him. He felt pain in his abdomen and he heard a gurgling noise from Caroline in front of him. Instead of feeling angry about being taken off guard he felt enraged for any harm coming to Caroline especially from her own father.

"Forgive me daughter. It was a necessity that needed to be done. You're what's known as collateral damage." Giuseppe whispered to Caroline as she struggled to breathe.

Klaus snarled and grabbed Mr. Salvatore from around Caroline who was slumped forward and took his head between his hands and twisted it as hard as he could killing the older man on the spot. That seemed to jerk the Mystic Falls residents from their haze and they rushed forward. Klaus quickly slid the sword out of himself and Caroline and killed the nearest person before picking Caroline up and flashing towards the Fells' mansion. He gripped her body close to his feeling her blood soak his clothes. Once he reached the woods behind the mansion he fed Caroline more of his blood so she could heal.

She gave him a weak laugh.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She said watching the wound heal itself.

He didn't laugh the anger and worry for her welfare tearing into him. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly stroking her face.

She looked away tears in her eyes. She felt sick and tired as well as confused. She didn't know what to think anymore. Collateral damage echoed in her ears and she wanted to cry. Her own father just tried to kill her. The man she cared about possibly even loved just murdered her father. She felt like she was in a sick and twisted dream. She needed to get out.

"I don't know." She said feeling hazy.

He nodded understanding. After being hunted by his own father he knew the unfortunate issues she was having at the current moment.

"We need to get out of here and then…" he trailed off not even knowing where they would go.

"Am I coming too?" she asked.

"Only if you want to."

She was silent staring up at the moon as he squatted beside her.

"Alright. If I must." She said giving him a small tired smile.

He nodded, "I need to go into the mansion and grab some things before we leave. The rest of my stuff can burn, but there are a few important trinkets. The others should be here soon, stay here I'll be right back." He reassured her.

He looked her over again making sure her wound was healed and then flashed to the house. He promised himself he'd only be a few minutes. He didn't want to leave her out there for too long but he tried to reassure himself that his siblings were on the way. She'd be fine. He kept repeating it in his head as he rushed around looking for his things.

In the woods Caroline sat against the tree soft tears rolling down her face. She felt so confused, so tired and sick and scared. Her own father! How could he! And what about Klaus? What was going to happen to her and her brothers? Where would they go? What about her? A million questions were floating around her head as she tried to grasp what was going on. The worst part was she'd faced death three times now in less than three days. She had lost so much blood and despite the fact she was healed now and had energy she felt weak as if life kept scooping out bits of her. The tears were flowing faster now and if she wasn't so lost in her own thoughts she would have heard the twig behind her snapping.

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline's head whipped around to see a shadowy figure near a set of trees behind her. She scrambled onto her feet and took a step back. The figure stepped forward and the light of the moon illustrated Tyler Lockwood's face.

(A/n: it's about to go down. I'll update soon hopefully! let me know your thoughts! please review! next time...what is going to happen next?! i cant do a next time thing cause ill give it away. lol)


End file.
